The Wager
by asouldreams
Summary: Helena Harrison & Minerva McGonagall have been friends since Hogwarts. For decades they have wagered on various & sundry dares, exploits & whatever else strikes their fancy. This evening's wager is no different & one partaken previously merely a date & a kiss. "Then we are agreed, the next person who walks through the door who is not homeless, toothless, married, is it?" HGMM
1. Chapter 1

_**The Wager**_

Chapter 1

"No," Helena began shaking her head, "too easy."

Minerva's brow arched, green orbs alight with humor, "Hardly."

"He'll say yes without even a date."

Slowly Minerva's fingers rotated the tumbler, "Probably true."

"Then how does that justify _hardly_?"

With effort Minerva kept her face unresponsive, "Because I have to go out with him."

Helena couldn't help but laugh, "Alright, you have a fair point." Helena held up her hand, "How about we leave it to chance with a few caveats?"

Minerva leaned forward, "The first being that it can't be one of my students."

"That's over half of Britain," Helena retorted.

"And I refuse…"

"Compromise," Helena interjected and nodded to Richard Gibbs, "or back to the original agreement."

Minerva's eyes flickered to Gibbs and back, the thought taking less than a nanosecond as a shudder passed down her spine. "Very well."

"To keep it interesting, the person at least has to be twenty-one."

Minerva barely kept her voice level, "That's scarcely a quarter of my age."

"But it is of age," Helena countered, "and if it is someone younger, it gives me a sporting chance."

A glint passed over emerald eyes as she weighed her options, "Anything else?"

"Only other stipulation is it can't be someone who is married."

"You're sure?" Minerva quipped, "As you seem to be stacking the proverbial deck against me."

"Think you won't succeed?"

"I'm sure that I'll find a way." Minerva stated with a self-assuredness that was standing on an unusual precipice.

"Then we are agreed, the next person who is not homeless, toothless, married, is it?"

Minerva scanned the bar calculating the odds as the door opened and she watched as Albert Jenkins and Alastair Finnegan stepped through. "While I should have said yes a moment ago, we are agreed."

"Damn, wouldn't it be priceless if Potter walked through next." Helena gleefully muttered as she picked up her glass.

"Thankfully, I'd be spared as he is but twenty."

"Figures," Helena muttered, "but it would have been priceless to watch you try and steal him away from the youngest Weasley. Because I don't think you'd have succeeded."

"As if that stopped me last time," Minerva remarked.

"It didn't, but I have to hope that at some point in the not so distant future that one of _these_ bets becomes more than a passing fancy."

"Then you should have added another caveat, as _I_ have yet to meet and speak with any of the previous persons."

"At least as far as _they_ were concerned." Helena leaned forward as her keen hearing detected what she knew her best friend's did, another group was approaching the entry. "However, I do keep hoping that one will cause you to want them to see beneath the face that they see and have an opportunity to see you and even perhaps see past the venerable woman the world believes you to be."

Minerva turned towards the door, "That's what I keep you around for."

"Hockey puck." Helena quipped, "You keep me to pay for your habits."

"If only that were true." Minerva murmured as the door edged open.

"Fair, but it sounded good." Helena remarked as she leaned forward to see _who _Minerva's next challenge was going to be.

Minerva glanced back to Helena, "In truth, I just like to see you lose our little bets."

A blond brow arched, "Well, for once, I may be in luck," she nodded to the door, a smile spreading across her lips as Minerva turned and saw _who_ had just entered.

Green eyes instantly jerked back to the doorway, and her stomach plummeted as shadows danced off of sapphire robes and her gaze instantly lifted past very feminine curves to the distinct jaw line of one of her former students, Hermione Jean Granger. Her head was tipped back, hair falling past her shoulders as acute hearing could hear her laugh at some joke told by her companion, Ronald Weasley whose hand came from the darkness to slide up her back and settle on her waist; another moment passed and Ginerva Weasley along with Harry Potter strode through.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked mirth lining her voice as Minerva's gaze slowly turned back around.

"I do hope you are enjoying yourself." Minerva dryly remarked.

"Do I sense a hint of hesitation?" Helena edged incrementally forward, in all the years they had dabbled, not once had Minerva been hesitant.

"A hint, as she along with Potter and Weasley have been through so much." Emerald eyes scanned until they landed on Hermione as she weaved through the crowd.

Hawk like eyes darting to the small group as they sat down, landing and scanning over the brunette. "It's your choice as you don't have to follow through, you could simply lose." Helena could tell Minerva was wavering and grasped the rare opportunity with both hands. "After all, you're three times her age and probably will lose either way as she seems rather enraptured with the Weasley boy."

"That's the best you can do?" Green eyes came back to her friend's visage, "Resorting to muggle psychology?"

"No," Helena could feel Minerva's gaze but let hers remain upon Hermione, "She is rather beautiful, a bit young and a little more…" a smirk playing at her lips, "feminine than you are used to, but from what I've read she'll be able to keep up with you intellectually." Blue eyes slowly coming back to meet green ones, "And physically if _it_ were to go that far."

Minerva reached into her robes and pulled two galleons from the depth of them, and set them on the table. "It won't, and I'll be seeing you in two weeks for _your_ turn."

"You're not even going to barter for an extra week?"

"No, it's a date and a kiss. Both which I shall have in play by night's end." Minerva replied whilst standing, "However, if intimacy had been involved, I may have forgone the bet entirely. And do be a dear and order another round, I'll be back shortly."

Helena was momentarily flabbergasted at Minerva's previous comment, preventing her from responding as Minerva momentarily paused before stepped away from the table and glided toward the loo. In all the years she had known her, and the dares and bets they had bestowed to the other, Minerva had never flinched – no matter what it entailed, until tonight. And she couldn't help but wonder, _why_ the sudden reservation in the harmless bet. As this one was nowhere near as daring nor intrusive as so many of their previous dares were.

She heard the door behind her open and with a sweeping gaze, she turned and felt her lips inadvertently curl into a smile at her friend's proficiency in transfiguration. _Damn, _she thought, it was one thing to know _that_ was her friend of fifty plus years; it was another thing entirely to see her as somebody else.

She looked on, watching as her friend maneuvered through the crowd with far too much adeptness for one so 'young', but then again, she was sure that was the allure Minerva had been going for.

She would never understand how Minerva could bend the known laws regarding transfiguration, and in essence, _be_ somebody else. Then again, she had never told her how she could do what she did in art of healing…

However, her internal musing was waylaid by Minerva's arrival at the small gathering by the corner of the bar. And she couldn't help but wonder what Minerva would do to garner Hermione's attention, because while she could attach a string of attributes to Minerva's name her patience was often times, rather lacking.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

_a/n: Well…I needed/wanted a small reprieve from Bonding and opted to return to the world of Have a Little Faith in Me. Alas, much to my surprise, I opened HLFM and am missing several chapters - mildly discouraged; I opted to forgo resurrecting that small gem and scour some other partially started stories and fell back across this small piece. So, I thought I'd share. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Minerva put aside _who_ she would be momentarily trying to seduce, and remained focused on the set-up. Because, if the first moments were ill timed, she'd have a devil of a time creating a second nonchalant exchange; it would almost be pointless to try. But, Helena was accurate, she did like challenges.

And Hermione would certainly be that.

One that she wasn't keen on interfering with, but what harm would come of one date and a kiss? Surely, things between she and Weasley hadn't turned as serious as Potter and Ginerva; and if anything, a ruined date with her altered-self would undoubtedly pave the way for something more concrete between the two.

As Minerva went to cast her spell, she paused – noting the unfamiliar butterflies in her stomach; it _had _after all been near a decade since she had wooed a woman; and what a woman Hermione had turned in to.

Dispelling her momentary thought, she subtly waved long fingers and waited a hair's breathe of a second as the barman stumbled and the glass in his left hand crashed into the edge of the bar, shattering and liquid sloshing across the smooth surface causing Hermione to jump backwards to avoid the green hued beverage from landing upon her. Minerva easily shifted, absorbing Hermione's momentum as their bodies momentarily collided.

"Ohh…" Hermione muttered, feeling her back collide with something, rather someone. "I'm so…sorry." She breathed while turning around, "I didn't mean…" her voice caught at meeting sheer emerald eyes. Eyes she'd know anywhere, and yet…as she moved her own gaze from the visage before her, she realized that the eyes in fact did not belong to the person whom she thought. "Sorry about that." She finally breathed as her eyes took in the striking witch. The woman had a long fiery red mane, unlike Ginny's it was richer and more vibrant, aristocratic features, piercing green eyes, lush rosy lips, with a long neck and a noticeably slender frame that was accentuated by obviously hand tailored white linen slacks and fitted dusty emerald colored blouse.

"I'm only sorry it didn't happen sooner," Minerva's reply drawing several Hermione's companions attention, and she continued on, "as it isn't often I am literally run into by a beautiful woman."

Hermione felt a blush immediately ignite beneath her skin at the comment and the obvious warmth imbued within the words, along with the playfulness of sparkling eyes as the woman's thick Scottish burr continued on.

"I shall be on the lookout for a second opportunity, Miss…?"

"Her name is Granger," Ron said a frown pulling his lips down, "Perhaps you've heard of her. Hermione Granger. And her friend Harry Potter? Or her boyfriend, Ron Weasley?"

"Ron," Hermione whirled on him, "stop being an ass."

"She's hitting on you." He snapped, "And I don't like…"

"She was not…"

"Ohh, I very much was." Minerva calmly relayed loud enough to interrupt Hermione and Ronald's exchange and draw Ginerva and Harry's full attention. "You are a beautiful woman, Miss Hermione Granger. The pleasure was mine to have met you, and your…" she let her eyes scan over the small crowd, "interesting companions." She brought her eyes back to Hermione, "I am sorry to have caused any consternation."

"At least let me buy your drink." Hermione nodded to the bar.

"I'm afraid I was leaving for the night," Minerva smoothly countered, "perhaps next time we run into each other?"

"Like that's going to happen." Ron snidely remarked.

"Life is full of surprises, Ron Weasley." Minerva answered, "For instance, why you feel it necessary to mettle in another's affair when she is undoubtedly capable of managing her own. She is after all a witch and does not require a man's handholding."

He pushed past Hermione, staring down at her and as he met her gaze he felt a tingle travel up his spine as a wave of trepidation suddenly swept over him, but he charged heedlessly forward. "You need to leave."

"Ron…" Hermione's hand already landing upon his upper arm as Harry and Ginny both chimed in, "Ron…"

"Gratefully for all involved, I was." Minerva didn't move, meeting his gaze, "Though you do seem to be in my way."

His jaw rippled as she stared at him, and finally he moved to the side; enabling her a path past him.

"Thank you." She stated and stepped past him, enabling her eyes to meet Harry and Ginerva's before landing upon Hermione's. "I look forward to _bumping_ into you again, Miss Hermione Granger." And without another word, she moved through the crowd to the exit; assured that several eyes were following her, including a set of chocolate brown ones.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

_a/n: For the moment, this one is far more light hearted than my other open stories…though with my panache for angst, we'll see how long that lasts ;) Hope you enjoyed!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione finally pulled her gaze from the door, which was obviously not going to reopen to meet Ron's worried blue eyes.

"Don't tell me you _liked_ her?" His voice rising a half octave from his disbelief.

"In comparison at _this_ juncture, she seems as though she'd be better company, wittier and not a pigheaded overbearing asshole."

His ears instantly turned pink, "Excuse this pigheaded asshole for telling a witch she has no business around those I care for."

"She did nothing except accept my apology for bumping into her and then giving me a compliment, something you haven't done in months."

"That's because I wasn't trying to get a date."

Hermione stepped closer, voice lowering, "Well, maybe you should try and stop taking things for bloody granted."

Harry grabbed Ron's arm, "Let's grab a pint, mate."

Ron opened his mouth to object, but his sister shoved him towards Harry and she stepped between he and Hermione. "We'll join you both shortly." Ginny called back to them, eyes pinning her friend. "Come on, let's wash up before we join the boys."

Hermione nodded, "Fair enough." She motioned for Ginny to go ahead, eyes darting to the door and remaining as it opened. She felt her heart skip a beat at seeing a lean physique step through, and then her blood froze as she realized _who_ owned that particular shade of emerald robes. Her eyes lifted, locking with what were uncannily similar eyes and she finally remembered to breathe as the Headmistress of Hogwarts tipped her head in acknowledgement before moving into the throng of the crowd. _Get a grip Hermione, _she admonished to herself, _the woman before her was Minerva McGonagall and not the mysterious woman who had sent her heart a flutter._ Shaking her head at her own foolish ruminations, she spun on her heel and followed Ginny to the loo.

* * *

_Oxox_

* * *

Helena didn't have to wait long; barely five minutes had passed and the door opened and in re-entered Minerva. Helena didn't watch as Minerva appeared to scan the crowd, looking for her friend, but she could tell when Minerva began to walk towards her. She knew Minerva's gait almost as well as she knew her husband's. And if she were honest, probably better than her husband's. But still, she didn't adjust her focus - at least not until Minerva pulled out the chair opposite.

"I do hope you found something to occupy your time while I was away." Minerva stated as she sat down, Helena sliding the second drink across the table.

Helena's lips involuntarily quirked into a smile, "I did. You missed quite a scene while away."

Minerva's brow arched, "Really?"

"I couldn't hear everything, but I do believe that Hermione and Ron shared a few words after your departure." Minerva went to glance in that direction but Helena shook her head, "She and, I believe her name is Ginny, went to the loo barely a moment ago." Blue eyes glistened with mischief, "What in Merlin did you say to elicit such a reaction?"

Minerva shrugged as she lifted her drink, "As I said earlier, by evening's end I'd have both the date and kiss into play."

Helena merely shook her head, lips pursed in doubt. "I don't think it'll be that easy, Minerva."

"And if our roles were reversed?" Minerva sat up straighter, leaning along the edge of her seat to bring her incrementally closer, "Are you going to tell me that you don't know a thing or two to say to capture your intended suitor's attention?"

A coy grin pulled at Helena's lips, "Perhaps."

Minerva's tone belaying her feelings on the topic, "I thought so."

* * *

xoxo

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Ginny admonished as soon as the door was closed and warded.

Hermione whirled around, "Me! What the hell…"

"You were going to break up with him!" Ginny countered, and then with a heavy sigh she continued on, "What happened the other night after we talked?"

"I just…couldn't." Hermione admitted, "I left your home, and was going to; but when I stepped into the flat…" Hermione ran a hand through her head as she groaned in frustration, "God, what am I going to do?"

Ginny shook her head, "I thought you had it all figured out last time we talked, and now….it's been three days and he's being his usual self, you're getting pissed, he's getting pissed and Harry and I are once more in the middle. You need a break to determine if you both really want what the other has to offer." Ginny stared into her best friend's face, "There are times I think you're perfect for the other because you are so dissimilar; and then there are loads of times when I can't help but wonder how blimey good the sex must be for you both to be sticking it out because you are not alike, at all."

Hermione's cheeks blushed at Ginny's comment, "I told you why I've stayed."

"Yeah, and it's a load of rubbish. We'll be your family whether you marry Ron or not, as will Harry; and all things considered, I can't imagine a more eligible woman in the wizarding world. You have no need to worry about ending up being alone."

* * *

Xoxox

* * *

_a/n: if only Bonding was this easy to write...and the chapters as short ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione stepped around the corner, mind upon what she'd be writing on her last thesis and stumbled into someone causing the solitary book and folder with a handful of parchment to go askew. Thankfully whomever she ran into had reached out, stabilizing her or she'd have landed on her posterior. "I'm sorry," she began lifting her eyes with the intent of finishing the rest of her sentence, but at seeing mirth lined emerald ones the remainder of her thoughts and the paltry sentence skittered away.

"I believe this will at least entitle me to a drink." Minerva quipped as she took a partial step back and with a nimble wave; the slightly scattered papers, parchment and book leapt into her waiting hand. "Wouldn't you?" She held out the materials to Hermione.

"I…" she cleared her throat along with her thoughts, "I've never seen you on campus before." Hermione countered taking her things as the woman's thick brogue rolled over her.

"That's because I graduated quite some time ago," Minerva honestly relayed, "but after making some inquiries, I discovered that a Miss Hermione Granger was attending Oxford." A coy smile began spreading across her lips, "And I thought I'd see if I could _bump_ into her."

Hermione didn't try to stop the chuckle from leaving her lips, "I doubt that's the truth," she let her voice momentarily trail off as she meet sheer green ones, and she couldn't help the feeling that she _knew_ this woman. "Why are you on campus?"

Minerva sighed, "Well if you insist, I was…" she paused to find an adjective that would be truthful yet leave her true identity unknown, "helping a friend who happens to work here."

"And this friend is…?"

"Mildred." Minerva answered.

"You mean…Professor Mayweather?"

"Yes," Minerva replied, "will that be a problem?"

"A problem?"

"That I'm a friend of your professor?"

"Ahhh," Hermione shook her head, "no, why do you ask?"

"Because, some find it unsettling to have a friend whose also the friend of their boss, professor, supervisor or what have you."

"Do you always speak so…formally?" Hermione said, causing a shocked look to pass over Minerva's features and with a chuckle Hermione moved on answering Minerva's comment, "And no, I wouldn't find it unsettling. I find the company of my professors often preferred to that of my classmates." At seeing the question form on Minerva's lips she continued on, "Most of the time, it's more interesting. Especially when talking about their respective disciplines; they're a fountain of information." She began slowly walking, Minerva ambling beside her. "As you were speaking with Professor Mayweather, can I presume you have experience in transfiguration?"

"It's a hobby of mine." Minerva quipped, "And yes, by the way," Hermione's brows lifted in question, "I apparently do always speak formally." Her voice dropped a half octave as a forgotten memory passed over her, "My parents would not have it another way."

Hermione eyed the woman beside her, trying to gauge the woman's age. "Are they still alive?"

"No," Minerva replied, not offering any additional information. "Are yours?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, "though, they are presently in Australia."

Minerva's surprise was honestly relayed across her features, "I did not believe you were from Australia." She commented, easily hiding her surprise at Hermione's parents being in Australia.

"I'm not." Hermione stopped and turned Minerva, "It's a long story, and I don't want to bore you with the details."

Minerva reached out her fingers, laying them carefully atop Hermione's hand that was holding her papers and book, "I apologize, I fear my question caused your protective instincts to flare. That was not my intent."

Hermione met sincere green eyes and she sighed, "It's just…hard." Hermione tried to push a smile on her face, but it faltered and she fought back the sudden onset of tears, "As people want to know for very superfluous reasons."

"I assure you, I am not associated with press in any medium." A genuine smile passed across Hermione's lips as Minerva continued, "And my reasons for speaking to you are," as her brogue became thicker and more sensual, "strictly personal."

Hermione felt her mouth go dry as butterflies erupted in her stomach while she felt the heat of a blush along her cheeks. "Well then…" Hermione forced herself not to clear her throat, "if that's truly the case, perhaps I'll finally learn your name."

"Alexandria MacClure." Minerva said while lifting her hand off of Hermione's and extending it outward, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Hermione Granger."

"And you as well, Miss Alexandria MacClure." Hermione sincerely stated while taking Alexandria's hand within her own; both women having a firm handshake before letting the other woman's hand go. "I believe I owe you a drink."

"I'm afraid my schedule is not conducive until this coming weekend, if that would be amenable." She paused, "Unless, of course, your boyfriend shall be joining us. Because," her eyes meeting Hermione's, "while I do find your company enjoyable, I do not believe I shall find his equally so."

An outright laugh slipped out from Hermione's lips at Alexandria's commentary regarding Ron, "No, just us. And for the record, we've decided to take some time apart."

"I shall look forward to hearing the details this weekend."

"Saturday afternoon?"

"Three? At…Hogsmeade?"

"Three broomsticks?"

"I'd suggest Hog's Head as it is trafficked less."

Hermione felt her smile grow at Alexandria's thoughtfulness, "I look forward to it."

"As do I," Minerva stated with sincerity. Because, whether she dared to admit it to herself, she _did_ enjoy the woman's company. Probably far more than she should. "Have a good day," Minerva said and began to turn but strong fingers grabbed the edge of her cloak causing her to pause.

"If I were to send you an owl, where would I send it?"

"I assure you, if you place my name upon the letter; it shall find me."

Brown eyes scanned green, "Who are you, really? There are only a handful of persons that you can merely address a letter and the owl will find them. And as I've never heard of you…"

"I, my dear," Minerva's fingers rotated from her pinky to index finger as if playing the piano vertically, and as she stopped a deeply, rich coral rose was extended out from her fingertips, "am an enigma." She nodded to Hermione to take the rose, "Who is very much looking forward to your company. Good day." And with a partial step back, a ruffling pop resounded over Hermione as Alexandria apparated away, leaving behind a woman whose smile was growing by the second as she twirled the rose against her lips while inhaling the wondrous scent.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

a/n: Hope you are enjoying!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Minerva frowned at the door, eyes immediately darting to the clock. "Come in," She called out while reaching for her glasses to pull them off, wondering who was seeking her company as it was just after 1 and she'd just spoke to the whole of the staff at lunch. For a brief moment she pondered the notion that it was a student, or someone from the Ministry, but her thoughts came to a screeching halt as the woman she was to see in just under two hours stepped through the door.

"Hello, Minerva." Hermione said with a tentative smile as she entered the Headmistress' office.

Minerva barely managed to keep her face from falling at the sheer irony of her situation, "Hermione," she forced her own ruminations aside, permitting a genuine smile to pass her lips, "what do I owe the pleasure of your company this afternoon?"

"I apologize for not owling prior, but I am meeting a...friend shortly and I was hoping you might know a little about the person."

Minerva felt the back of her hairs tingle along her neck, knowing immediately where Hermione's line of question was going. "So then I shan't call for tea and biscuits?" Minerva quipped while standing and motioning to the chesterfield and chairs in her office.

Hermione's shoulders fell slightly, "I'm sorry." She said while sitting down, "I haven't been by or owled with greater regularity, and to stop by to merely ask about one of your former students is uncouth and…"

"Forgiven." Minerva sat opposite, opting to keep her glasses on; especially today. "As you would not ask unless it is of important. Now, who has driven you to return to Hogwarts to seek my counsel?"

"Alexandria MacClure." Hermione answered and Minerva didn't need to turn to see that several of the portraits had begun to shift; undoubtedly the main culprit being her friend, Albus.

"I fear," Minerva said with ease, "I was not employed at Hogwarts when she attended."

A frown pulled across Hermione's face as she did the math, "But you've been at Hogwarts since…"

"1956."

"Did you go to school with her?"

Minerva countered her question with one of her own, "What information are you looking for, Hermione?"

Hermione peered at the venerable woman, there was so little known about her; other than what she, herself, had published in the field of Transfiguration and the handful of ghosted rumors that circulated the halls while Hermione had been a student. "Are you sure she…I mean she's…roughly your age?"

"She is." Minerva's lips pulled into a partial smile at seeing Hermione's lips formed an 'O'.

Hermione blinked at realizing what she had said, "It's not that…" a blush began spreading up her cheeks, "you are old or even appear as such it's just…"

"She isn't closer in age."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah."

Minerva's lips pursed, "I've never known that to be an impediment when forming friendships." But at seeing the blush darken another shade, Minerva felt her own heart rate skip a beat at _what_ that truly meant. "I see." She breathed as her mind processed the full extent….as she saw Hermione's nod in her periphery.

"I mean, I don't know. It's just…" Hermione couldn't stop the words from falling from her lips even if she had tried, "there is something about her. And it may be nothing more than it's been a long week. As I broke up with Ron or rather have opted to take a break; as we are the epitome of hot and cold and I am not sure if I can spend the rest of my life like that. Perhaps its timing, as I met her just as I was preparing to leave Ron. I've exchanged an owl with her, and it was short but light and so very different from Ron and almost everyone whom I interact with." She paused in her rambling to meet Minerva's gaze and noticed that she seemed as though she always did, stoic. Not a flicker of emotion, just the venerable woman sitting before her; and Hermione idly wondered what it would take to see more than the esteemed, stoic woman sitting opposite of her. "I guess, I merely wanted to ensure that she wasn't a Death Eater or something akin to that."

Minerva swallowed her personal thoughts regarding the previous commentary, "As far as I am aware, she was not associated with Voldemort."

Hermione nodded, "Well, that's good."

"Quite."

Hermione frowned at the solemn mood that seemed to have overtaken Minerva, "Are you alright? Did I say…" she shifted, "do you have problems with women being together?"

Minerva blinked while shaking her head, "No. A…" she altered the word dear at the last moment, "close friend of mine married a woman several decades ago. I fear, my shock stems more from the news that you and Mr. Weasley are no longer together. And while it is not entirely surprising as you and he are quite different from the other, it is surprising that you would opt to leave him, even if only temporarily."

"Why?"

Minerva reigned in the whole of her thoughts, as she needed her wits about her during this conversation and could not be distracted about her own ruminations and the consequences of what her wager with Helena may have unintentionally spurred. Normally, the consequences were…infinitesimal; but in this instance, it was anything but…because, Hermione, Ronald and Harry had already been through so much. "You, Harry and Ronald shared a unique bond foraged from your experiences that few if any would be able to understand; and that bond is undoubtedly a basis for your relationship."

"True," Hermione breathed, pushing the desire away to share more of her experiences with the woman opposite, "but there is more to life than quidditch games and dark wizards; and when I've tried to speak with him about anything related to the latest transfiguration, charms or whatever journal I've just finished reading he isn't interested. And I'm not sure if I want to spend the rest of my life with someone who I can't speak with on an intellectual level, or who doesn't want to speak with me on that level. Because he can, he just chooses not to."

"And Alexandria is?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. But it helped to reinforce that Ron might not be."

Minerva's heart sank at Hermione's comment, "I'm sure time will clarify matters."

"I hope so." Hermione said with a hint of a smile, eyes snapping to the clock causing her to abruptly stand. "I'm sorry, Minerva. I…well, I need to get going. I'm meeting her this afternoon and…I don't want to be late."

Minerva stood, "I wish you well, Hermione."

Hermione abruptly leaned over, surprising Minerva by giving her a partial hug. "Thank you." She breathed while standing upright, "And I promise next time will be to merely visit."

"I look forward to it." Minerva said while forcing her lilt to remain normal and not as it was in her youth.

"Me too." Hermione sincerely stated, feeling lighter than she had for the past several days as she turned and strode from the Headmistress' office leaving Minerva to stare after her.

"Dear heavens, this just got incredibly complicated." She stated to no one in particular, wondering for the first time in her life if she should not show and merely lose to Helena; knowing that it would probably be better for all involved.

_But…_she sighed, _she didn't like to lose, especially to Helena. _

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

_a/n: Hmmm... _

_As always, hope you are enjoying!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione sighed, pulling two sickles from the inside of her robe to throw them on the table. She should have known that it had been too good to be true. She had been correct when speaking with Minerva; Alexandria was unlike anyone else she had met. Or rather, she was unlike anyone she had had the opportunity to get to know. Because, Minerva was someone who she would get along with fabulously; but there was too much between them. It wasn't the age difference so much but having been her Professor Minerva seemed to have an unwillingness to open up to Hermione.

Ohhh, she had tried to get to know Minerva after she had graduated, but it became obvious that their relationship was set in a similar subset and not one of friendship. Hermione had not been able to find a way to change that dynamic despite many afternoons of tea and evenings learning to play chess. After over a year she tried less and less until she found she was spending more time with Ron and less time at the castle.

"My apologies," a thick Scottish accent rippled across the air, "I was…" she fought down her own discomfort as she finished and Hermione turned to meet her gaze, "delayed." She noticed the two sickles on the counter, "Such little faith, my dear." She withdrew a chair across from Hermione, "To think that I would not show this afternoon."

Hermione met emerald eyes, "I figured you were like so many of the others who have tried to befriend me…"

"I told you prior, my dear that I am not like the others."

Hermione felt a smile pull at her lips, "We'll see."

"Hmmm…" Minerva rumbled, eyes a light with curiosity, "I suppose we will."

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

Hermione's raucous laugh was the third time within the past two hours and Minerva couldn't help but smile in return, enjoying the way Hermione's laugh rippled across her skin.

"I haven't laughed this much in I can't begin to tell you how long."

"Nor have I." Minerva honestly relayed, a smile pulling at her lips.

Hermione shifted, trying not to feel insecure; her smile faltering slightly despite the joy still shinning from her eyes, "Do you have plans this evening for dinner?"

The jubilance Minerva felt prior to Hermione's statement evaporated in a split second, and despite her best efforts, she knew her smile had already left her face. "Hermione, I…." she sighed, while reaching across the table taking Hermione's hand within her own, "have thoroughly enjoyed our time together but you just recently left your boyfriend and…"

Hermione shook her head, "You aren't a rebound, Alexandria."

"Truly?" Minerva stood up, stepping around the table to stand before Hermione, "Dinner." Her voice dropping, "A few more glasses of wine." She leaned closer, and could see the erratic pulse beat along the side of Hermione's neck, "Perhaps dancing." She could taste Hermione's breath, "Followed by a long," her voice becoming hoarse as she leaned incrementally closer, "sensual, heated…" her lips were practically brushing Hermione's, "kiss." Green eyes peered longingly into brown ones, "Which I'd willingly do if there was a mere chance at being with you, but," Minerva pulled herself back, hands resting along the back of Hermione's chair and the table enabling her to meet Hermione's gaze while her own pulse pounded in her ears, "you are already taken, my dear. You love Ron. And he loves you. And at some point, you'll return to him."

Hermione's gaze dropped to Alexandria's lips, "You're wrong." She rasped before pulling her eyes back to Alexandria's.

"Perhaps," she breathed, "but…until you've decided what you want, I…" she pushed herself fully upright and away from Hermione, "shall thank you for the drink, and look forward to bumping into you again at some point in the future."

Hermione stood, bolting across the tavern as Minerva exited and reached - fingers grasping Alexandria's wrist as they stepped into the alley as evening's sunset splayed in the distance. "I know what I want." Her left hand pulling Alexandria's waist closer to her, eyes fastened upon rosy lips before her right one snaked into red locks, "The question is whether or not you were flirting just to flirt or if there was truly more behind it."

Minerva felt Hermione's warmth along her own, the shallow breaths, and despite knowing she should leave and that she needed to leave…she found herself doing what she shouldn't; and momentarily following her instincts. She leaned in…right hand threading into chestnut hair and without compunction captured Hermione's lips with her own.

They were soft. Malleable. Delicious. And Minerva forced herself to pull away, eliciting a moan from Hermione's lips as lidded eyes pulled open to meet hers. "I'm sorry, Hermione." Minerva breathed, "But, I cannea do this."

"Alexandria…" Hermione swallowed as Alexandria stepped away, "don't leave…"

A forlorn look passed over aristocratic features, "I must as I…have already overstayed my welcome."

"Alex…"

"Thank you for a most…memorable drink." The ghost of a smile passed over her lips, "My fondest wishes, Hermione." And before Hermione could move or think about stopping her, she apparated away.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

_a/n: Another morsel...  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"No," Minerva retorted to Albus, "I'll only be gone an hour, perhaps two while I resurrect her identity in Boston."

"In this instance, I am surprised at the notion but I find myself in agreement with Helena. You should tell her who Alexandria is and see where it goes."

"I'm afraid that is not an option Albus for innumerable reasons."

"Minerva…"

Her lips thinned as she turned around to fully face him, "No." Her voice brokering no room for argument, "I'm leaving after dinner at the Great Hall and will be back before the students' curfew."

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

Hermione stared at the note penned in an unknown handwriting once more. It wasn't as though she didn't know the small phrase by heart anymore. Rather, quite the opposite.

What she was curious about was why she had received it. And how this person knew where Alexandria would be; when she had spent the better part of the past two weeks trying to find any information about the woman out only to find – practically nothing.

It was as if Alexandria was a ghost.

She had less of a footprint than even Minerva.

The paltry amount she had found out was that Alexandria was born in 1935; the same year as Minerva. She couldn't find a record of her attending Hogwarts, but that didn't mean that she didn't. The only additional information Hermione did manage to ascertain was that Alexandria worked for the Ministry as an Auror for several years and then she was listed as a contract employee for the Ministry of Magic.

Her finger flipped along the edge of the paper as the blurry lines came into focus once more – _Alexandria MacClure will be visiting the Headmistress of Hogwarts tomorrow evening at 7pm prior to departing the country. _

Almost as a second nature, her eyes snapped to the clock – she'd be there in less than an hour…if Hermione felt like speaking to her.

Hermione merely had to go to Hogwarts, knock on the door and find out exactly where Alexandria was going before the woman fell off the radar again. And from the scant records she had managed to unearth – if Alexandria went underground; it could be a decade before Hermione would be able to find her again.

Standing, Hermione made up her mind.

Because she couldn't afford to wait for 10 years to find Alexandria; at least not if she wanted some type of closure or more important understanding regarding Alexandria's desire to leave without so much as a good-bye.

And she couldn't help but wonder if it was because of how well they clicked; and she was afraid if they clicked that well that quick…perhaps she was scared…of what? Commitment?

Or something more?

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

a/n: :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione lifted her hand to knock, and couldn't help but notice the subtle shake residing in her hand. Pulling the whole of her Gryffindor courage to the surface, she knocked on the weathered door.

And as the seconds passed by, her nerves wound up tighter and tighter until she…heard Minerva's distinct contralto invite her in. Swallowing her nerves, she opened the door; eyes scanning the room to find the one person she was here to see…but as they swept across the office, it became apparent that Alexandria was not within.

"Ahhh, good evening." Hermione rasped while clearing her throat.

Minerva's face held a question as she replied, "And to you Hermione," she motioned to the chairs opposite. "May I introduce you to Helena Harrison, an old friend of mine."

Helena stood, a smile passing over her features as she extended her hand out, "A pleasure, I've heard so much about you."

"Aren't you the Administrator for St. Mungos?" She asked trying to keep her mind occupied off the disappointment she was feeling.

"I am." Helena replied and cast a glance to Minerva, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"No," Hermione said cutting off their conversation, "I'm not…" she sighed, "I won't be staying. I came here because I was informed that Alexandria MacClure would be visiting you," she met Minerva's eyes, "this evening and I was hoping to speak with her."

At once Minerva's head snapped to Helena, pinning her with emerald eyes. "I'm afraid she owled and canceled."

Helena knew Minerva would be pissed, but the underlying rage emanating behind glacial eyes was enough to cause Helena to be wary. But her own thoughts were waylaid as Hermione interrupted voice raw with emotion.

"No," she said, stepping before Minerva, "you're lying." Brown eyes scanning emerald ones, "Why? Who is she to you?"

"Minerva, you need to tell her."

"I cannea believe you, Helena." Minerva snapped, "Damn your meddling." She stepped away from both Helena and Hermione, lips pinched as she fought back a wave of tears.

Hermione stepped towards Minerva, but Helena reached out grasping her arm. "Leave her a moment."

"But I…" Concern was mixed with confusion and laced with anger as Helena shook her head causing Hermione's words to stop.

Both Helena and Hermione watched as Minerva stopped before the window, face a picture of stone as she peered out onto the pristine hallowed grounds. Almost two full minutes passed, and as Hermione went to move again, Helena's grip tightened stopping her.

"I…" Minerva cleared her throat, "my dearest friend and I on occasion embark on conjuring wagers for the other to partake in. Recently, we were at Royal's Arm." Minerva didn't need to turn around; she could feel the shift in the room's emotional index. "It was Helena's turn and she gave me the challenge of embarking on a date…and a kiss…" Minerva finally turned, "with whomever walked through the tavern's door next."

Hermione's face blanched as she shook her head, "You aren't…can't be…" her voice fading as Minerva nodded and distinct speech interrupted.

"But I am." Minerva continued on, "Alexandria is one of my aliases."

"She's…different; speech; cheekbones…"

"I'm a mistress of transfiguration, Hermione." Minerva said in a defeated tone, "A rather adept one at that."

"Noo…." Hermione said walking backward, "what you are saying is impossible. There have been no successful human morphic…"

Minerva stopped walking, momentarily focusing on the face she wished to display and within a blink she felt her body morph into that of Alexandria MacClure. "I beg to differ, my dear." She met startled, shocked eyes. "There are four persons across the world who has developed the skill." Minerva morphed back into her usual state, "But that is neither here nor there, rather…"

"Your wager." Hermione rasped in barely contained rage, "I was _nothing_ more than a bloody wager!" Tears began pooling in her eyes, "A fucking date and a kiss! I trusted you!" She screeched, "When you said you were different, I…" she choked back a sob, "believed you! I thought…she….you…" Hermione gasped as she tried to keep her world afloat, "I could have loved her!" She swallowed as a gush of tears slipped heedlessly off her lashes, "You." Her voice breaking, "All you ever had to do was to ask me, as I've cared about you for years."

"Hermione…"

"No!" Hermione snapped in rage, "Don't you fucking come near me!" She took another step away, "Just…" she was shaking her head, "stay away, Minerva or whoever you are." Helena took a step closer but Hermione, "You either. Just…leave me alone. Both of you." She turned, vision completely blurred as she reached for the door but before she could open it; she felt a weight of a body press against her back, pinning her to the door. "Get off…"

"I shall, Hermione." Minerva breathed into vanilla hair, "But I need you to listen, and if you chose to never see or speak to me again; I respect that." She stepped away from Hermione's warmth and with gentle fingers, she grasped her shoulder and turned her around. "There was a reason, I was not going to kiss you that night…"

"Wait," Helena stepped forward, "you said you didn't kiss her."

"Because, I _do_ care for you, my dear. The circumstances that brought you back into my life may have begun as a wager, but I couldn't continue in that vein; because my feelings certainly were not part of the wager." She took a harrowed breath, "They never were." She glanced back to Helena, "Hence my hesitation in agreeing with your wager." And returned her gaze back to Hermione, "You have my deepest apologies, Hermione. And I…" she took a step back, and with a wave opened the door, "hope that at some juncture you and I shall be able to at least become friends once more."

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes, "I can't…make that promise." She hesitantly stepped towards the door, "But know that I have and no matter what the future brings, I do, care for you."

They shared one more heartbreaking moment before Hermione turned and strode through the door. With a scowl, Minerva wandlessly slammed it closed, "I need a drink." Her voice breaking as she moved back into her office, "And you, my dear, are buying."

"You kissed her?!" Helena countered, striding beside Minerva, "You said…"

"I know what I said, but I also didn't kiss her as part of the bloody wager, Helena." She summoned a handful of floo powder, "Which," she stopped in front of the fireplace, "are you happy with yourself, by the way?" Floo powder streaming through her fingers and creating a puddle on the floor, "Meddling with what you thought would be in my best interest?"

"No," Helena countered, "because the last thing I've ever wanted is for you to get hurt." She wandlessly motioned the floo powder into the fireplace from the floor, "I had hoped this evening would turn out differently." Warm blue eyes held broken green ones, "I've never seen you…you could have loved her, and I merely wanted you to be happy."

"Yes, well…we see how well that went." Minerva flung the rest of the floo powder from her hand at the fireplace, "And you owe me a drink."

"Several." Helena said as she followed Minerva through the floo network.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

a/n: well…cats out of the bag.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"How are you doing?" Helena asked as she slid in to the seat opposite of Minerva motioning the server to grab her a drink too.

Minerva feigned a smile, "Better than expected." She reached for her glass, "I take it you heard."

"Who hasn't?" Helena countered, "It's on the front page of the Prophet along with the Quibbler; not counting the thousands of well wishes across the wireless." She peered at her friend for a long moment, "How long have you known?"

"She came by the evening before last," Minerva cleared her throat, "and we spoke."

"And?" Helena questioned while taking from their server, hope lacing her features.

"She merely stopped by to let me know of her decision to accept Mr. Weasley's proposal."

Helena's shoulders sank, "And you didn't think to tell her that you still care?"

"There is nothing to say that wasn't already stated."

"I swear Minerva, sometimes you are so thick headed. Did it dawn on you that she came by to see you, to tell you with the hope that you'd profess that you still cared?"

Minerva nodded, "I did. And when I thought about telling her…I just couldn't." She reached up and subtly wiped the tears away from the corners of her eyes, "I'm so much older than her, and if she's found happiness who am I to stand in the way?"

"You aren't and never would stand in her way, Minerva; you care for her. As for her happiness, you are key to her happiness; not Mr. Weasley. How can he be? You are the brightest witch of our age, and someone who could converse with Hermione…who is the brightest witch of her age."

"Well the point is moot, as she is getting married in six months."

"Then you have six months to figure out what it is you really want, and whether or not you view her happiness as an integral part of your own."

"Or I don't do anything and I let her be happy."

"And what about yourself?"

"I'm content with my life." Minerva said with a shrug, "Besides that, I'm old and rather set in my ways; not counting that I live 9 months of the year at Hogwarts."

"First, we are not old. I refuse to think otherwise. And as for contentment," Helena peered lovingly at her lifelong friend, "you deserve more than merely being content. You, my dearest, deserve to be happy too."

A tired smile passed over thin lips, "She does too, Helena." Minerva lifted her glass pausing just before her lips, "And calling off an engagement and marriage to one of the golden trio to date a woman many years her senior would be many things Helena, mainly consternation and grief by both friends and all forums of media." Tears pooled in emerald eyes, "And after the life she's had, she deserves to be happy without all the complications that I bring to the forefront."

"Fair point, but if you don't listen to me on any other aspect regarding this; at least talk to her. Tell her that you do care and let her make up her own mind."

Minerva finished the last of her firewhisky from her glass, "I'll consider it."

"Please do Minerva." Helena reached out grasping Minerva's hand, "Please." She repeated, eyes pleading with her.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

a/n: another morsel...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry closed the door, the noise immediately dissipating as he did. "It's just me." He called out.

"Ward the door and come in," Hermione's voice called out from behind the screen.

Harry took the ten seconds he needed to do as she asked, "It wasn't warded when I came in…"

"That's because my mom just left." Hermione said face peeking out from behind the screen. "And I hadn't managed to get back to the door yet."

"Yeah…" Harry stepped closer, and felt his face pull into a smile as she stepped from behind the partition, "you look absolutely beautiful, Hermione."

Hermione's doubts eased, "I still have to finish doing my hair, but…" she twirled around, her gown flowing around her, "otherwise, this is what you'll be seeing shortly."

"Ron's going to be utterly speechless." Harry sincerely stated at his dearest friend. "But," he swallowed, "I just want to make sure…because, while you are stunningly beautiful…you aren't glowing." He met her warm eyes with his own, "And you should be." He trailed his fingers across her cheeks, "It's your wedding day."

She feigned a wide smile despite the tears in her eyes, "I know."

"Are you absolutely certain you want to go through with this?" Harry asked, "It's not too late to say no."

"But it…" Hermione closed her eyes, "is, Harry." She felt his arms around her and she leaned into his embrace.

"No," Harry breathed into her unruly hair, "it isn't. I'm sure if you called off the wedding, she'd be there waiting for you with open arms."

Hermione felt the tears against the back of her eyes, "I had my opportunity, and I…" she gasped as the tears she had managed to hold at bay spilled off her lashes, "said…no."

"I know you did." Harry continued to soothingly rub her back.

"I said no…" Hermione choked as the tears continued flowing down her cheeks. "How could I have said…no…"

"Because you were scared," Harry reiterated for the thirtieth time in as many days, "and wanted to remain with Ron because you felt as though you owed it to him." Harry paused and pulled back slightly, "You know you don't owe him, right? And no matter how hard it will be for the next few weeks, even months if you cancel the wedding; it will get easier."

"I can't cancel." Hermione breathed as she tried to stop the tears, "Merlin Harry," she lifted her head upward towards the sky, "I wish I could," she half sobbed, half chuckled at the irony her life had become, "but I can't." She pulled in a labored breath as she lowered her gaze to meet his, "And you know as well as I why I can't."

Olive eyes teared up, "You can, Hermione. I promise, it'll be alright."

"Yes, it will even though I am going to marry him." Hermione said with a false sense of surety, "Because I _do_ love him."

"I know," Harry agreed with a heavy sigh, "but you aren't in love with him."

"No," Hermione said as she wiped away the tear streaks from her cheeks, "but I'm also not in love with Minerva."

"But given just a bare minimum of time, I know as well as you that you'd be deeply in love."

"Well," Hermione cleared her throat, "as I'm not going to call off the wedding, I guess we'll never know."

Harry reached up, wiping a stray tear off moist lashes, "I'm not going to debate you, love." He sadly smiled, "It is after all," he took a deep breath to brace himself as he uttered the words, "your wedding day."

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

a/n: Happy Wedding day!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Minerva steeled herself as blue eyes met hers, and she momentarily delayed the inevitable by dropping her own eyes and twirling the glass within her fingers, "Yes, I did see her before you ask."

"And?" Helena motioned the server for her usual drink.

Minerva re-met Helena's gaze, "She's happy." Minerva simply replied.

Helena's lips pinched, "Bullshit, and don't start in on what you wish to be, tell me _what_ really happened."

"Nothing, Helena." Minerva stated in earnest, "I was at the Burrow visiting Molly and Arthur when she, along with Ronald and Harry and Ginerva arrived. I exchanged pleasantries with the small group and as I was leaving, Hermione ensured I remained long enough to hear that she was going to be returning to Oxford as she had changed her master."

Helena felt her own shoulder's sag at the knowledge, because Minerva had believed and hoped that Hermione, despite their recent lack of friendship, would still pursue a mastery in transfiguration – as she was the most adept person Minerva had seen in the field in close to forty years. "To what?"

"Charms." Minerva cleared her throat, "And Arithmancy."

"Talk about a 180," Helena took her drink from the server, "thank you." She smiled in acknowledgement before returning her gaze back to Minerva, "She may yet change her mind."

"No," Minerva's voice laced with defeat, "she made it quite clear to Ginerva and Harry both that she was pursing Charms along with Arithmancy." Minerva could feel tears pooling along the corners of her eyes as she finally permitted herself to feel the pain the last of the words Hermione had spoken regarding the topic, "As she," she forced a partial, watery smile, "didn't feel transfiguration would further her aspirations."

"What did you say?"

Minerva subtly brushed the tears away, "That I was certain that no matter the discipline of her choosing, she would undoubtedly do well."

"And?"

"Ginerva agreed and went so far as stating how much she previously desired a mastery in Transfiguration. Which, she agreed, but stated that recent circumstances had caused her to change her mind and she didn't feel that was the best career path for her."

"Is there anything…"

"No." Minerva interrupted whilst shaking her head, "There is nothing to be done, Helena. I should not have accepted that particular wager for innumerable reasons. Which, those reasons have continued to surface in continual fashion since that evening a year ago. She is now married, and I have at best a strained relationship with a woman I had hoped as time passed to at least develop a friendship and garner an insightful colleague." She downed the remainder of her drink, "And you wonder why I never let those I meet, get to know me." She sighed, "Lesson learned."

"You should have told me you cared for her."

"It wouldn't have mattered, as I wouldn't have pursued her. She was too young and I…" she lifted her glass singling to server her desire to have another drink, "too set in my ways."

"If I had to do it over again…"

"Don't," Minerva said with a shake of her head, "nimgaze. It's unbecoming and certainly not why I'm here."

Helena felt the corners of her lips quirk upwards, "Then we are to have another wager?"

Minerva's emerald eyes crinkled in a wary smile, "After I've had another drink, then yes. As I've been…missing your funds in my account."

Helena chuckled, "I know that isn't true."

"Well, then perhaps it's time for me to move on and your wagers are the best option for the interim."

* * *

xoxo

* * *

Helena narrowed her eyes as a woman…and at seeing _who_ the woman was sliding into the seat across from her, she inwardly groaned. "Good evening Hermione."

"As your eyes were glued elsewhere, am I to presume that Minerva is here?"

Helena's eyes flickered to the bar and saw that Hermione had arrived with Ginny, "She'll be here shortly, so if you wish to avoid her I'd suggest leaving."

Brown eyes measured blue ones, "I don't believe you," she finally breathed and as she began scanning the dimly lit room for signs of Minerva. "She's here."

"No," Helena countered, despite the contrary. Because while Minerva _was_ there, Hermione would never recognize her, "she isn't. I came early and either way, what does it matter?"

Hermione swallowed, because what was she to say? That it did matter? That she couldn't imagine soft, delectable lips covering another's…and she felt her indignation leave because she had no rights over Minerva. Minerva _was_ a free woman, and she wasn't. She was married, and with a sigh met blue eyes, "I suppose it doesn't."

"Have a good night, Hermione."

Hermione stopped getting out of the seat, "I never meant to hurt her."

"Nor she you," Helena countered, "as I've never known her not to go through with a wager. Ever. Nor has she divulged to another sole who any of her aliases are except those who helped to create them. She cared for you and still does a great deal, and while she'll never say it; do know it, and for her sake, please make a moderate attempt to stop blaming her – as you are both where you are because of both of your decisions. Neither is solely at fault." She shifted, eyes moving past Hermione to see long blond locks fall across the man's face, "Now," she could see the faint lines of a hand moving upward before she brought her gaze back, "I believe you have a friend waiting for you, and I shall shortly…"

Hermione turned her gaze to where Helena had been gazing and felt her pulse immediately skip a beat as a woman drew a deep kiss to a halt, gently pulling back from a man's lips. And…Hermione mumbled farewell as she stood, eyes fixed upon the woman sitting on the man's lap as they shared whispered words. She couldn't hear, but easily imagined Alexandria's soft laugh as the woman's head tipped back in laughter before standing and moving away from the table. Her lithe figure maneuvering with assuredness between the tables, chairs and patrons and as she approached the door – the woman stopped and her eyes met Hermione's. Any doubt that the woman by the doorway wasn't Minerva vanished, but before she could do anything other than stare at the marvel of a woman; she was gone.

She felt the tug upon her arm, and Ginny gave her an earful about being gone forever as she tried to keep an eye upon the door. However, when her eyes traveled to the table Helena had been sitting expecting to see the blond, the only thing greeting her vision was an empty table, along with an equally empty glass and a handful of coin for payment.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

_a/n: you wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have angst in my story. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Let's assume for a moment, that I have lived through three wars, Kingsley and that I'm not your average dunderhead. So, for arguments sake, we'll say that you tried to lie and I countered, and you tried again, and I counter and slowly, painstakingly the truth is revealed. One that you, along with several others from the department would like to keep buried."

"I don't…"

"Andrea's second child; Veronica's first; and Katie's are all your children, which I am certain Christina is not aware."

Kingsley swallowed, "How did you find out?"

"Did you forget that I'm a healer, and a damn fine one at that whose treated 99.7% of the wizarding community and their families for over 40 years? As for the particulars, let's just assume that I know of the internal Auror department's stakeout policy and spouses."

If at all possible, Kingsley felt himself become even more light-headed. "We don't even let…I mean, only the top tier across the Aurors are even aware. And with the recent retirement, there are only four beside one unspeakable division who is aware." He stared at the witch before him in utter shock, "Who told you?"

"I'm afraid you'd never guess, nor is it relevant."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"Because," Helena pulled a chair out and motioned to him to sit, "you are going to do me a favor."

He watched as she sat opposite of him, "Why?"

"Because I asked, and if that isn't sufficient, then because I like you and think you've done a marvelous job rebuilding the Ministry with some assistance from a friend of mine. And I'd hate for you to lose all that because of a scandal regarding what other's may believe to be affairs."

Kingsley's jaw rippled as his teeth gnashed together, "What do you want?"

She leaned back, "My dearest friend to be happy."

"And…" he leaned forward, "how can _I _help with that?"

"I need you to help orchestrate a set of circumstances so that Ronald Weasley will be on assignment and…"

"No." He immediately said beginning to stand, "The wizards or witches who consented to those, knew that someone would be taking their place to maintain the subterfuge."

"Then tell him." Helena countered as she stood, "But I am certain that when the men and women agreed to the assignments, and that there would be others who would be taking their place; I highly doubt that sleeping with their spouse was part of the agreed upon deal."

A deep blush rippled up his cheeks, "At times, it was." He cleared his throat, "For argument's sake, let's say he goes on assignment, I take it you want someone in particular to cover his absence."

"I do." Helena succinctly answered.

"Who?"

"Can you make it happen?"

"Unfortunately, yes. As we still send persons where it is essential that people believe they are not where they are. And Weasley has shown he'd be up to the task. Now, who is it you'd like to impersonate him for a day?"

"Your word that not another soul will learn of this?"

"I shall have to get Weasley to agree, but I shall not tell him the identity of who has been in his stead. It's part of the code. Now, who?"

"Minerva."

He stared at her unblinking before his gravelly voice finally breathed out a raspy clarification, "As in McGonagall?"

"The very one."

"You'll have to do better than that." Kingsley said, "As I'd rather face losing the Ministry than an irate Minerva McGonagall."

"I'm trying to make amends for a mistake I made a year ago." She motioned to the seat again, "It began with a wager…"

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

a/n: Well, there is good news and bad news - it depends on how you look at it. I had an idea I was going to flesh out but as time continues to pass and I'm trying to get all of my open stories this year I opted to morph that storyline into this one. So - good news is this longer, bad news - you aren't getting an additional story.

Hope you are enjoying!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Have you utterly lost your mind?" Minerva's voice cracking under the stress as she stared wide-eyed at Kingsley. "You cannea impersonate another person, especially an Auror – and to do that to Hermione…"

"I don't have a choice," he interjected, voice rising in defiance. "I can't have anyone know Weasley's gone…"

Furious emerald eyes pinned mocha ones, "Why the hell not? Hermione, of all people, could be trusted with wherever her husband is."

"Because, he's not in this time." He finally admitted, "We are conducting temporal experiments and due to the duration of time he's gone back, we've been unable to make a precise return trip. And because of the sensitivity of the project and what we are doing, she can't find out."

"And you are telling me this, why?" Minerva said, reigning in her own scattered thoughts with effort.

"You are a contracted employee for special assignments, and I told you the details so I can have you willingly impersonate Weasley." His face turned grim, "As there isn't another person with the knowledge who knows Hermione as well as you and could pull this off. Typically, we don't send someone until they've been in the department for much longer and there are persons who can substitute for a day here or there as there is mutual acquaintances. But…as he's only been with the Auror Department for a short time…"

"Perhaps you should have thought about it before sending him back."

"I would have, but…" he shrugged, "it's already happened."

"Damn you and your meddling Kingsley!" She said while shaking her head, "You realize what would happen if this got out?"

_You have no idea,_ he thought as he answered, "I do. Which is why I'm asking you to be Weasley for a day. He should have been back this afternoon, and as he isn't; he's missed the window and the earliest he'll be back is tomorrow mid-morning."

Minerva took a step away from him, taking a deep breath as her personal feelings warred with the duty to magical exploration and she shook her head in defeat, "I can't do it, Kingsley." She finally breathed while turning around, "If it were anyone else, I'd consider it, but…" she shrugged her shoulder with a tip of her head, "I can't."

He took a step forward, "You have to. There isn't anyone else I can have do this. As there are only five others who are aware of this project along with the unspeakable division; and four are back with Weasley and the unspeakables are impersonating them to their spouses. I'm the fifth. I'm truly out of options Minerva."

"Then enroll another unit of the unspeakables, because I can't do what you ask."

Kingsley remembered Helena's insistence, and what would happen if he failed. Sighing, he pushed onward, knowing that he was damned either way and while this was going to be painful, it was better than the alternative, "Then I'll have no choice but to obliviate Hermione's memory for the time that Weasley's gone and our conversation as well."

Emerald eyes narrowed, "You had better not miss, Kingsley as I shan't." She said, wand already nestled within long fingers.

"I'm asking for one evening, Minerva. Surely, in your time as an Auror home and abroad, you've done far worse."

"Aye," she admitted, "but I know Hermione."

"Which is why I need you." He breathed, moving his hand to his robe and withdrawing a small flask filled with polyjuice potion.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

Blue eyes uncharacteristically narrowed as she stared at the body she was impersonating, taking in his overall shape and physique. "I can't believe I agreed to this," she breathed…noting how strange it sounded with his voice.

She turned his hand, gazing at it's back and then front feeling the effects as the polyjuice begin to wane; and she closed her eyes to maintain the image she desired.

She took a few deep, haggard breaths and with a force of will; began morphing her body to the image she had learned over the past two hours. It had been a long time since she had forced her body into an unfamiliar transfiguration, and she could feel her body protest the notion as pain rippled along her extremities and within her bones until a strangled cry – a voice of two persons, left molding lips and she fell to her knee causing a deep gasp to rumble from her chest. With a shaky breath, she blinked her eyes open…and peered down at her own chest or rather lack thereof. Pushing herself upright, she stared at the face in the mirror and with a shaky hand ran large fingers through ginger hair.

"I can do this." She murmured in false re-assurance as her fingers ran over her cheek and jaw to brush over plush lips that were so very different from her own.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

a/n: I can hear your thoughts from here, 'this has disaster written all over it'. As always hope you enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Minerva, a.k.a. Ron Weasley, let out a sigh as the water rushed over tired muscles. The transfiguration had taken a lot out of her, especially one this complex and different from her usual shenanigans. Thankfully, dinner and the evening had passed smoothly having even managed to spend it at the Burrow with the entire Weasley family and as the night was winding down; Minerva could see an end to this madness in sight. She'd dry off, dress and while she was enjoying spending some unguarded time with Hermione; it had been difficult to remain detached and not talk about areas of interest to her and what she knew were Hermione's too; she was certain she'd be asleep only moments after lying down. Then she'd just have to handle breakfast and…

"Do you mind if I join you?" Hermione asked as the door to the shower closed and Minerva felt a hand slid along her back, above her hip and around her waist before she felt Hermione press into her back…and despite the immediate shock and overwhelming urge to bolt, she couldn't help but moan at the lush feeling of warm breasts and taunt nipples pressing into her back.

"I'm kinda…" Minerva fought for thought as Hermione's other arm wrapped around her waist, hugging her from behind, "tired, love."

At this, Hermione gently let go of her husband's waist, a frown pulling at her lips as she reached up and turned him towards her as the water poured over her and she scanned his face, "Are you alright?"

Tenderly, Minerva reached up running her hand reverently across Hermione's jaw and into her hair as she breathed an honest response, "Merely tired."

Brown eyes widened as she immediately grabbed both Ron's wrists and pressed her much smaller body into the body of her husband's, "Who are you?"

Minerva frowned as she stared down at Hermione, "What are you playing at?"

"Who are you?!" she screamed across the scant space separating them, and then her eyes grew to the size of saucers as she realized _who_ could be standing there, as there was only one person who she knew who spoke so…formally…and she practically stumbled backwards…head shaking, "No…no….no…it can't be."

Minerva followed Hermione, both dripping as Hermione wandlessly summoned a robe and Minerva grabbed a towel, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"You aren't…Ron…" she said pulling the robe on, "You look like him, sound like him, and damn even his mannerisms are close…but…" she took in a breath to try to keep herself from totally losing it, "there hasn't been once…even when he's exhausted, he's always ready to love me." She swallowed a lump, "So who are you?" She said, grabbing her wand off the counter and pointing it at the man pretending to be her husband.

"It's me, Hermione."

Hermione thought of the counter spell to polyjuice and with a three waves and flick cast the spell, and her husband stood before her as he had before. So if it wasn't polyjuice it had to be transfiguration, and as she raised her wand to cast another spell; she saw a wand arc and hers was sailing across the air into outstretched fingers. But, it was the long ebony wood wand clutched in Ron's hand that confirmed her suspicion, "Minerva…" she breathed, "how could…"

Minerva sighed setting both her and Hermione's wand down, "It is not what you think." She said holding up her hand, "I promise, I'll explain it to you. But first, would you mind if I change back and…"

Hermione shook her head, "Fine, but at least tell me that Ron's alright."

"As far as I know, he's gone to the past and has been delayed which is why I'm here."

Hermione swallowed as she pulled Ron's robe from the back of the door and tentatively held it out for Minerva. "Here." Minerva took the robe, and slid it over her arms and turned around and pulled the towel from her waist before closing the robe.

"I'll be just a moment." Minerva said without turning back around to face Hermione.

"I'll be…" Hermione took a tentative step backward, "in my room."

Minerva nodded, and waited for the door to close before picturing herself…and beginning the transfiguration. Unlike before, she could feel her bones protesting becoming more compact and body shifting into her previous feminine curves and despite trying to contain the gasp, she heard the strangled cry as her body once more crumpled from the strain of the transfiguration she had undertaken. She took a deep labored breath as she vaguely felt beads of sweat coalesce along her forehead and then two strong hands wrap around her arms as Hermione's distinct voice filled the air. "Are you alright?"

"I…" Minerva cleared her throat, voice somewhat thick from the exertion, "shall be." She took another labored breath, "If you can give me a minute to adjust, I shall be out momentarily."

Hermione nodded and left Minerva, moving to her bedroom whilst glancing back to see Minerva lean back and use the shower door for a brace against her back as she took several more labored breaths. Closing the door, Hermione tried to ignore the concern she felt for Minerva as she donned a pair of shorts and slipped off her robe to pull a shirt over her head before slipping her robe back on.

And then the door opened, and a tired woman who barely bore the resemblance to Minerva McGonagall stepped from her bathroom. Granted, she had obviously magically brushed and dried her long ebony hair as it was in a loose braid hanging off her left shoulder; and while she looked much like the venerable woman, she lacked the harsher edges. Her cheeks didn't appear as sculpted without her glasses or hair in a bun atop her head, her willowy neck seemed more elegant and her frame wasn't swallowed by her clothes, rather accentuated by the lack of attire.

"When you morphed into Alexandria, it didn't appear to cause as much pain or discomfort." Hermione stated while sitting on the edge of the bed and Minerva conjured a chair to sit off the bed but equally at the opposite end.

"As that was merely transfiguring or shifting existing mass into slightly different shapes versus my entire body, it is not as taxing or painful upon oneself."

"Have you…"

"No," Minerva answered before Hermione fully verbalized the question, "I have not taken Ronald's form prior to this evening. I only did so at great urging by Kingsley." Minerva stared at the woman before her, "And even then, I initially stated I would not partake in your deception."

Hermione could see Minerva was being completely honest, "And…why do this?"

Minerva relayed the information Kingsley had shared with her to Hermione regarding Ron's mission and adding that Kingsley had given her polyjuice to enable the subterfuge. However, she opted to transfigure into Ron due to the time constraints involved with polyjuice.

"How long?" Hermione finally asked after several minutes of silence.

"I believe it was for one night." Minerva replied, "As that is all I had reluctantly consented to."

"And I have to go on not knowing he's working on temporal jumps?"

"Correct or we shall both lose the last twenty-four hours or longer of our memories, as Kingsley is rather adamant about the information not being uncovered."

"What are they working on that is so important?"

"I don't know," Minerva shifted, her fingers pulling the opening along the robe closed tighter up the chest, "but I shall be finding out."

Hermione couldn't help the smile from passing over her lips, "Me too. As I'm not inclined to be other's pawns."

Minerva's brow arched as she stared at the younger woman, "May I be bold enough to suggest a détente between us while we sort the other issue?"

She stared into emerald eyes for a long minute and nodded, "I'd like that."

"Then," Minerva stood, "if you'd be kind enough to let me use your guest room for the evening, I shall see you in the morning."

"Minerva," Hermione stood grasping her arm to momentarily stop the elder woman, "thank you for being honest."

Minerva lifted her hand and ran it across Hermione's cheekbone, mimicking her earlier action but this time it was with her fingers and not the shadow of Ronald's. "Thank you for giving me another chance, my dear." Minerva said and without another word, her fingers fell from Hermione's skin and she elegantly moved from the room leaving Hermione to process what had just happened.

* * *

Xoxo

a/n: Well…perhaps not a complete disaster ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Minerva was pulling the blanket down along with the sheets when she heard the soft footsteps and inwardly bemoaned how much her own willpower was apparently to be tested this evening. Waving her hand, she ompened the door, startling the woman on the other side. "Please remember, I am a cat animagus, my dear." She permitted a tired smile to pass over her face, "How can I…"

"Would it be you?" Hermione asked stepping into the guest room and noticing that despite having only been in the area for less than twenty minutes, she could already detect the faintest scent of vanilla filling the air.

Minerva frowned, "I'm afraid I don't understand what you are asking."

Hermione steeled her resolve as she stepped closer to Minerva, "If you were to…" her voice dropped marginally as she continued, "have sex while transfigured," she took another step closer to Minerva, "would it be you or the person you became's child?"

Minerva's brain stopped as her heart skipped multiple beats.

"Minerva?" Hermione prompted after a few seconds lapse.

"Mine." Minerva finally managed in little more than a rasp, "Transfiguration morphs the body but does not alter the genetic code…" her words came to a halt as Hermione's hand brushed along her waist, fingers skirting along the belt holding her robe tied.

"So," she leaned closer, "the same as polyjuice," she breathed as her other hand came to rest along the belt holding Minerva's robe closed.

"Yes," Minerva answered while placing her hand atop both of Hermione's, "and it is late. Tomorrow…"

"Is hours away." Hermione said leaning in and kissing the right side of Minerva's neck.

"Hermione…"

"As far as anyone knows, Ron came home this evening." She said pulling back, "And is home."

"But you know…"

"No," Hermione moved her hands upwards, fingers expanding outward to grasp Minerva's ribcage and pull her near, "I don't. Least I lose my memory."

"You're married." Minerva said in partial denial, body betraying her as her hand slid up the lines of Hermione's back.

"And you…" she gazed longingly into emerald eyes, "are my husband for the evening."

"We shouldn't…"

"I know." Hermione answered dragging her lips down the soft expanse of Minerva's neck, "But for once, I'm going to do what feels right, even though…" she pulled back long enough to finish her thought, "it isn't. The question, is whether or not you'll be my husband as more than a reflection of the man I know but of…the woman I can't help but love?"

* * *

Oxox

* * *

Despite the evening's other two episodes, Hermione hadn't been prepared for how ready and wanting she had been of this moment as Minerva continued pushing into her, "oh….don't…stop…" she moaned as her fingers dug into warm flesh trying to bring their bodies closer, eliciting a rumble from the woman atop her. "You…'re so…ohh…deep…so…."

Minerva groaned as she felt the last of her newest appendage slip into Hermione's warmth, her mouth opening but no words were at her command as she stared lovingly into brown eyes.

Tipping her head, she let her lips slid along Hermione's and was rewarded as plump ones ensnared her own in a deep, kiss robbing her of her breath as Hermione tipped her hips and Minerva broke the kiss off as she groaned at the contact, causing her to lift her own hips and push deeper.

"ohhh…yesss…"

And she put a hand above Hermione's shoulder while bracing her left one to the side of Hermione's waist to enable Minerva to shift and rock back. And before she could process, Hermione was pulling her back atop her and she willfully consented…loving the way their nipples brushed, hardening…and their mouths tasting, touching…and she rocked back and sunk ever deeper.

And deeper.

"Miner…va…" Hermione moaned as a small orgasm rippled up her body, tightening the walls around Minerva, causing her to groan as she pulled back and continued her steady rhythm, having lost herself to the overwhelming feeling coursing through her, in her…

And she let go…

Body straining as she rocked back, thrusting forward and into the welcome, moist heat as hard, tender nipples brushed their counterpart and she felt her body tensing as a coil wound through her center and Hermione grabbed her hips pushing upwards as she thrust and their lips collided…

Tongues meshing as Hermione's legs locked around her waist as another orgasm ripped through Hermione…her inner muscles pushing Minerva past the threshold causing the world to fall away and Hermione's name to slip unbidden from her lips as if uttered in a prayer.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

Minerva moaned as she shifted, innately spreading her legs as the dream continued its gentle ministrations along her aching, wanton core. "Mmmmhhhhmmm.." she mumbled as a weight settled along her top and warmth began filling her…completing…her…

And she pushed into the warmth, as she blinked blurrily awake…as two hands pulled her hips slightly back and into the heat… "oh…."

"That's it…" Hermione murmured against Minerva's shoulder…

"What…" Minerva's question died away as a moan filled the air, and she realized the moan was her as she felt Hermione push into her again. "ah…"

"You feel…" Hermione lifted her hips pressing into Minerva as her hands wrapped around and moved across Minerva's breasts. "So good….like this…"

Minerva pushed up off the bed, bringing Hermione with her…body still draped over her own, "You are so deep…"

"Uhhh, huh…" Hermione agreed as her right hand slid down Minerva's stomach and her apex, "I am…"

"How…" she pushed her hips welcoming into the thrust with another moan, "long…have you been…"

"It took a while…" Hermione groaned at the wetness greeting her fingers as they circled Minerva's clit, "to get the spell…" she licked Minerva's ear… "right…"

"Spell…" Minerva partially questioned as she began meeting the slow, sensual rhythm Hermione was setting.

"So I could be…" Hermione pushed fully into Minerva, "_in_, you…darling." Hermione growled as she continued, "I needed to be…"

A vague concern flashed across Minerva's mind, but as she met Hermione's thrust again causing her clit to brush against the teasing fingers; her thought became lost to the feeling and the love she felt for the woman who was filling her as she had not even hours prior.

Less than two minutes later, both women cried out their release…before collapsing in a tangle of arms and legs, hearts and souls entwined and blissfully satiated.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

_a/n: Don't want my steamy skills to get too rusty in case I need them for any other stories ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Filius eyed his longtime friend, concern morphing over his normally jovial features, "Are you certain you are feeling well?"

Minerva feigned a smile, "I fear I am still fatigued from this past weekend. That is all," she laid a hand upon his arm, "Nothing more."

A dubious expression passed over golden eyes, "Well, than perhaps this nugget of information shall assist you through the day," he said while patting her hand, "it seems that you were correct after all."

"Regarding?" She lifted her hand from his arm and reached for her coffee.

"I received a letter late yesterday afternoon from Hermione, and that she wished to convey her appreciation but after careful reflection she has chosen to return to the field of transfiguration."

Minerva's lips pulled into an innate smile despite her normally reserved appearances, "While I am sorry for your loss that is most welcome news."

Filius chuckled outright, "It seems my jubilance was premature." He spread some marmalade over a warm biscuit, "I'm surprised she hasn't sent word to you."

Minerva quelled her initial response, that Hermione had undoubtedly been busy with Ron's faux-non-return and what not, that she probably hadn't had a moment to write a second letter. And…in truth, why write a letter that could be over read…when she was to come by this weekend for a brief meeting. Undoubtedly under the guise of her pursuing a mastery in transfiguration…and Minerva blinked as she realized that Filius was once more staring at her, worried. "I'm sure I shall."

"Perhaps you should stop by to see Poppy."

"If I still feel less than optimal this evening I shall."

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

It had been three weeks since Hermione and Minerva had seen the other…and it had passed in a mixture of time that seemed to have halted and on the other hand, seemed to be flying by. Either way, Hermione was standing before Minerva in the Head of Hogwarts office…the environment acerbating an already awkward reunion until Minerva finally motioned for her to have a seat.

"How has your week been?" Minerva joined her on the opposite side of the chesterfield.

"Long, short." Hermione shrugged as she went to correct but ended up repeating herself, "Long, short…yours?"

"Similar." Minerva replied.

"I…" Hermione's gaze darted to the overwhelming amount of portraits and pushed the lack of privacy aside, "don't regret what happened," a gentle smile passed over her lips, "at all, but…"

Minerva hadn't known what she was going to say to Hermione, because she would not be the 'other' woman. Nor would she ask Hermione to choose between she and Ronald, leaving very little room for whatever had happened between them to exist, "You're married." Minerva simply stated.

"And I can't…" Hermione's jaw rippled, "leave him. Merlin, do I wish I could, but," she shook her head, "I can't." Tears splashed lazily on her cheeks, "I'm sooo sorry, Minerva, I…never should have…come to your room that night, I just…"

Minerva steeled her inner reserves, "I could have said no just as easily, Hermione." The portraits stared at the women, mouths agape. They had known Minerva was not as strict as people perceived her to be, but…to if what they were hearing inferred that she had in fact slept with the once prized student… "The fact remains, neither of us did."

"I don't want to lose our friendship after just having it restored."

"Neither do I." Minerva stood and Hermione forced herself to remain seated, remembering how Helena had told her before to give Minerva a minute. "However, I…" she turned to the hallowed grounds, "am going to need a little time to put some distance between events."

"Minerva…"

_I gave you my heart, _was on the tip of Minerva's tongue but she swallowed the sentiment, knowing that the meaning would be lost unless she explained the finer nuisances to her. Which she was most certainly _not_ going to do, and if she were honest with herself, hadn't planned on doing. But…now that the moment was upon her, she found it near impossible to find a fraction of her once staunch will.

"…I want you to know that I do…"

"Don't." Minerva finally managed to utter, "Please." She turned to meet Hermione's tear stricken eyes, "It is difficult enough without the sentiment."

"And if Ron has another mission?" Hermione tentatively asked while standing.

"I'd suggest a quiet evening, one in which we sleep in separate rooms."

"Then you'll continue…"

"Yes," Minerva answered, brogue thickening, "but I cannea have you one minute and not the next Hermione. Merely know that if at some point you decide to leave Ronald, I shall be waiting. Until then, I cannot be both your lover and friend. I will not be able to live with myself, nor would you be able to live with yourself."

"You're right." Hermione breathed, "I just…can't leave him right now." She found the courage to force the necessary words from her throat, "I'm pregnant with his child."

Minerva felt her mighty reserve crack as a solitary tear slipped down her sculpted cheeks, "Which means you are beyond my grasp, Hermione."

"Minerva…"

"Go," she rasped, "I beseech you before something is said by either one of us that cannea be taken back." Hermione opened her mouth, and Minerva's lips thinned and the hurt across her face began spreading, "For both of our sakes, please leave Hermione."

Hermione clamped her mouth closed as more tears fell from her eyes as she left the office and her heart behind.

* * *

Oxox

_a/n: Hope you're enjoying!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Helena stared at the chart, a frown pulling at her lips as she glanced at the baby and back to the chart. With deft hands, she flipped to the signature, her lips innately pulling into a frown as she peered at the signature. "How on earth do you mix brown and green for eye color?" She said to no one in particular as she corrected the chart, and then paused as she scanned the information and finally the name. Rose Weasley.

Parents – Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley.

She adjusted her glasses as she re-read the facts of the small child: brown hair, green eyes, blood type – AB. At once she flipped the chart and without thought, she began quickly making her way to the records held by St. Mungos on each of the Ministry employees taking the stairs two and three at a time. Healers and nurses quickly moving out of her way as she continued her rapid descent into the records room. She pulled her wand out and with a wave, the lock mechanism cracked and slowly the door gave way to hurried steps.

Pulling an old record out, her eyes scanned until she found the letter she was looking for – Mc. And within seconds she had found the name she desired to confirm what she already knew by heart, Minerva A. McGonagall, blood type – AB.

Slamming the catalogue close, she quickly walked to recent and active employees; stopping once she found the second name she had been looking for, Ronald E. Weasley, blood type – O.

"It's not his child." She breathed in the far recesses of St. Mungos as she pulled the chart back from under her arm to stare at the small face which erupted into a giggle before resetting. "It's Minerva's."

And as she rescanned the notes, her heart sank. "And she knows." She breathed at seeing her own correction on the chart, "She knows." She whispered again, and without thought to the rest of her schedule, she left the records room in search of her friend.

* * *

Oxox

* * *

"Congratulations," Helena said as she slid her spare drink to Minerva, who glanced up and merely closed her eyes to hide the pooling tears. "She's beautiful."

"Aye," Minerva rasped, "she is."

Helena watched as Minerva willed the tears to stop before one fell off her lashes, "How'd you figure it out?"

"She has my eyes and mother's cheek bones." Minerva cleared her throat, "You?"

"AB blood type. Weasley doesn't."

Seconds passed as Minerva pondered the new information before finally asking, "Are you going to tell the presumed father?"

Helena knew what she should do, but she found herself asking a question she shouldn't, "Then they don't know?"

"No." Minerva succinctly stated, "Just me." Her gaze leveled at Helena, "And you."

"And from your tone, I'm going to guess that you'd prefer it to remain that way." Her tone sounding as defeated as she felt, "Despite always having wanted a child of your own."

At this, a tear slipped unbidden down long ebony lashes, "I still do, but Hermione believes the child to be Ronald's and I…"

"Need to tell her."

Minerva closed her eyes causing several more tears to follow the first and another trail to spring down her other cheek, "And with that, it gets worse."

"How could it possibly get any worse?"

"As that child is mine, she can't have another one with…"

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Minerva." She interrupted as a mixture of shock, elation, worry and dread flooded her consciousness and then felt her own eyes tear up as the truth shone from Minerva's soul and she swallowed, hard. Her friend had found love. Finally. "I guess," she raised her glass and touched Minerva's, "I should say congratulations again." She motioned to Aberforth while clearing her throat, "Just bring the bottle, Aberforth."

"Don't tell me, another friend has passed." He grumbled as he grabbed an unopened bottle.

"No," Helena said through teary eyes, "this night is a celebratory one."

"Some celebration," he said as he deposited the fifth and Helena once more cast a silencing spell upon their conversation.

Helena waved off the lid, and poured them both a hefty measure. "So, how'd it happen?" She said, a little too much mischief in her voice and that in conjunction with a handful of other comments and Minerva's eyes narrowed in realization.

"You knew about the situation with the Ministry somehow and forced Kingsley to…"

"Of course," Helena admitted, "now, I'll tell you my story, but not until I hear yours."

"You should have been sorted into Slytherin."

"No dear, as then I'd get caught before the plan comes to fruition."

Minerva raised her glass as a bubble of laughter slipped past her lips and she stared into blue eyes, "I have a daughter. And…" she felt her anger at Helena momentarily overshadow the news but only for an instant, "when I'm not elated and shocked and all that comes with that, you and I are going to have a serious conversation."

Helena clinked their glasses together, "I have no doubt." She said as a full smile passed over her features, "Congratulations!"

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

a/n: :)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Minerva opened the door, her heart hammering in her chest as she pulled off her cloak and saw Hermione standing there. "Good evening…" but Hermione's words trailed off as she read the quiet fortitude behind blue eyes and Hermione's entire demeanor changed into one of peace as she strode the final half step and leaned into Minerva's form. "I've missed you." She breathed thickly into Minerva's neck, loving how she still smelled of vanilla with a hint of ginger despite being in her husband's form.

"And I…" Her voice was cut off as Hermione kissed her lips, silencing the comment and then leaning close enough to whisper against the shell of Minerva's ear.

"Neville and Luna are here."

"Very…" Hermione smiled as Minerva tried to adjust her speech to Ron's less formal one, "good."

"I was going to grab you a beer."

Minerva's brow arched as she replied as she should, but not as she'd wish to, "I'd love one."

Hermione bit back a smile and felt lighter than she had in she couldn't remember how long as she disappeared down the hall as she picked up the thread of conversation she had been discussing with Luna. And as Neville joined her in the living room, she stopped, feeling her heart flip in elation as Rose was jabbering to Minerva…utterly content.

Oxoxo

Minerva bit back a yawn as she along with Hermione bid Neville and Luna good evening and closed the door. "Thank you." Minerva stated turning to Hermione, "For helping me get through this evening."

"You did phenomenal." Hermione said as she ran a hand up Minerva's back, eyes peering into blue ones, "Why don't you get comfortable and if you feel up to it, perhaps we can chat for a short while?"

"I'm…"

Hermione placed her fingers on what appeared to be her husband's lips, "The guest room is ready for you, go change..." a partial smile broke across Hermione's face, "and transfigure too as it can't be easy to maintain in a different shape for extended periods of time."

Unsure eyes met brown ones, "Very well, but I shan't be up for much conversation this evening as I have had an eventful week already."

Hermione nodded, "Okay," she said in agreement, but as Minerva began ascending the steps her mind finished the reply, _I hadn't intended on talking too late tonight either._

Oxox

Hermione pulled a blanket over Minerva's sleeping form, and inwardly sighed. When Minerva said she had an eventful week, Hermione now knew what that translated into – she was exhausted. Now that she was asleep and the glamour charms had worn off, it was easily apparent how tired the woman was. She could see the dark circles beneath closed eyes and far too pale skin, and as much as she had wished to fill a void that Minerva's absence had left – she waved her hand, transfiguring the couch and pulled the woman into her embrace.

While she had wanted more when she had realized that Minerva had come to visit her this evening versus her husband, she was content to merely be in her presence. Minutes later, her breathing leveled off and joined Minerva's…

Oxox

Minerva felt a small tug on her finger and with tired eyes she pulled her consciousness to the surface, to see large eyes staring at her in wonder. Minerva's face broke into a wide grin, "Good evening my precious daughter," she quietly gushed as she picked her up and at the movement, she felt a hand tighten along her waist letting her know that the warmth behind her was the woman who held her heart. "How would you like to lie down with me?"

Rose blinked a few times, and Minerva waved her hand over Rose's diaper to dispel and clean the material causing Rose's face to immediately brighten.

Minerva shifted, making room and began humming a soft tune which faded into nothingness as Hermione shifted bringing her heart's desire and their child closer as Rose sighed in contentment and nestled deeper into the love she felt.

oxox


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hermione strode quickly up the castle corridors, mind solely upon her destination as she passed hallways filled with forgotten memories. At once she stood before the stone gargoyle, "Wicked Truth."

And it gave way.

The ascent to Minerva's office took almost as long as the walk from the gates to her office, as if a reminder that _she_ was _her_ guest. Pushing her own reservations aside as she had not set foot in this room in just over two years, and it had been almost seven months since they had last spoke. As Minerva had been to her home impersonating Ron on two occasions since Rose's birth, both within the past year…and despite wanting more from their association, it had remained as Minerva had previously asked it to – platonic.

"Come in." Came the succinct and far too familiar reply.

With one final stabilizing breath, she turned the handle and entered. Her eyes immediately went to the desk, which had not moved since her last visit and felt her own anxiousness leave as her gaze settled on the woman sitting behind the ostentatious piece of furniture. She still looked as she always had, amazing. Beautiful. Reserved….and Hermione smiled at how off-base that particular characteristic was in the right circumstances. With what could only come with years of practice, Minerva reached out to return her quill while she lifted her left hand to remove her glasses…but at seeing who was standing in her office, her fingers slowed in their habitual movement. "…Good afternoon, Hermione." Minerva finally managed as she finished removing her glasses.

"I was hoping to have a few moments of your time." Hermione stated, eyes moving to the portraits.

"They are bound to me, and thus unable to relay any information of a personal nature or regarding Hogwarts without my consent." Minerva said standing, "But, we can speak upstairs if you'd be more comfortable."

"Yes," Hermione answered as she followed Minerva's lead, "thank you."

Less than a minute later, Hermione was standing in a cozy oval sitting room with an assortment of doors off it. "Beyond is my personal rooms, a private study, the loo and a set of guest rooms."

Hermione's eyes fastened to the door last indicated, "If I'm feeling restless, I shall keep that in mind."

A minute smile passed over Minerva's features, "Always," she gently stated, "now what do I owe the unexpected visit."

"I…is there…" Hermione met emerald eyes, "I went to see Helena and she said, I needed to get the information from you. Which…doesn't make sense because I was asking her…"

"About becoming pregnant." Minerva interjected with a heavy sigh whilst standing, "I'm going to get myself a drink, would you care for one?" 

"I…Minerva, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I'll get you one." Minerva answered, moving to her private study and with a shaky hand withdrew two glasses as Hermione's soft footsteps followed her.

"Minerva…" Hermione laid a gentle hand upon her shoulder, "what did I say?" 

"It isn't what you said, my dear." Minerva unfastened the cap off the bottle, "Rather our earlier actions and the unending rippling effect upon our lives." She stated while pouring a generous tumbler and then a second.

"I don't understand." Hermione countered.

"I'm sure you do not." Minerva said taking a hefty sip, before turning to the woman she loved, "Here." She handed the second tumbler to Hermione. "Drink this."

"I don't want to drink…"

Minerva's lips pursed as she stared into brown eyes, "I'm Rose's father as it were. Not Ron. The night we…" she cleared her throat as she found the word she sought, "consummated."

"It was just…well, once." Hermione's voice rose to octaves, "The other times…didn't involve…" she made a partial hand motion as the alcohol sloshed on her hand, "and the last time I was…well…I was in you."

Minerva's cheeks darkened in a blush, "I do recall," her voice becoming thick, "and therein lies the problem, as it would have been untenable if I had solely mated with you; but…" she didn't move her eyes off of brown ones, "you _also_ mated with me."

The tumbler fell from numb fingers, crashing to the ground and spilling its contents unbeknownst to either occupant, "Mated?" Hermione breathed as she felt the color draining from her face, "As in…what do you mean mated? Like an animal…." She closed her eyes as her intellect raced to the forefront, "or an animagus."

Minerva polished off the whole of her drink, "Quite."

"So," she cleared her throat, "when you say mated, is it…"

Green eyes stared into brown, "For life."

"There's no…"

Minerva reached up, letting her fingers slip down Hermione's cheek, caressing her skin causing a shiver to traverse Hermione's body. "No, my love," Minerva breathed as she pressed closer to Hermione, causing Hermione's breathing to quicken in beat with her pulse, "And while I'm sorry, I cannea help how I feel nor how…" she leaned closer to Hermione, "you feel about me."

Hermione closed her eyes, reveling in Minerva's closeness, "I don't feel this way…with Ron."

"I know," Minerva replied as her lips gently trailed along Hermione's jaw, "our bodies became connected and both need the other to have another child. Which…" she pulled back and stared longingly into chocolate eyes, "is why you'll not have another child unless it is with…"

"You." Hermione finished, knowing the answer long before she verbalized it as she soulfully stared into Minerva's eyes.

Minerva grudgingly pulled away, "Yes."

Hermione already missed her warmth, her presence and she sighed, "You are asking for me to give up…"

"No," Minerva countered before Hermione could finish, her accent thickly falling from her lips, "I did not ask you to give up one solitary thing, Hermione. Not once, as I've left our entire relationship in your hands, and my own thoughts and feelings have been secondary to your own." Emerald eyes flashed, "Do you think it would be any easier for me if we announced to the world that we were courting? The Weasley's are my friends as well, as are several others whom would be affronted by the development which, if you had given us a chance before you were married…."

"I'm sorry I was a little distraught over the circumstances in how our relationship began! And it's not as though I didn't want to have a relationship with you, I was just…" her voice cracked, "scared of losing what remained of my family!"

Minerva closed her eyes and with years of experience, forced her emotions to calm. "And now?"

"Excuse me?" 

Minerva took another lengthy breath before opening her eyes once more, "Since our initial date, the attraction between us has continued to grow and we know slightly more about the other. However, the parameters regarding whether or not we should have a relationship has become more convoluted with the birth of our daughter whom the entire world believes is the daughter of yourself and Ronald. So, I am asking, if you are just as concerned about losing the remnants of those you deem to be family by letting go of the man you are not in love with and taking a chance on me or if you wish to remain with Ronald? Because, I cannea give you an entire family as I don't have one either; but together we can build a new one."

Xoxo

_a/n: Hope you are still enjoying!_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hermione stared at the lanky wizard in olive colored robes and sad blue eyes curiously, "I'm sorry, who did you say were again?"

"Lancaster, Ma'am." He cleared his throat, "I work with your, uh…husband, as it were."

Hermione's face partially soured at the wizard's descriptor, "You, along with the whole of the wizarding world is aware that he and I are in the middle of a divorce."

He held up his hand whilst clearing his throat, "I'm aware and not here for anything other than to give you a message from Ron." He withdrew a roll of parchment, extending his hand outward. "He made me swear to get it past the Minister upon our return and deliver it your hands stating that you were already aware of our 'trips'."

"Is he alright?" Hermione asked, concern for him flaring in her chest.

"If you could read the letter before asking any further questions." Lancaster obliquely stated.

At once, she slit the maroon seal and rolled open the parchment to see Ron's familiar script.

_Hermione,_

_ I am sorry for what I said what for you will have been a few weeks prior, and for me, it has been almost three months ago. But I wanted you to know that you were right. And I now can understand in my own limited way how difficult it would have been for you to come and speak with me not knowing what it would do with your relationships and family, because I have been mulling a similar decision the past three days. _

_ While I do not understand the allure McGonagall has for you, I was not honest when we spoke, because while I still don't understand, I have known it has always been present between she and you. I thought I could be enough, but it seems that fate believed otherwise and I can now appreciate why._

_ I too have found someone who I cannot imagine my life without. I never thought there was someone who I'd love more than you, but there is, and I do. Hence, I've decided to stay here._

_ I wish you could meet her, but it seems that as with our marriage and aspects of our life; time has other plans – as you are not able to travel to meet her and she is not able to travel to meet you. _

_ I've asked Lancaster and others who I have traveled with for them to inform Kingsley that I unexpectedly passed and they were no able to return with my body because the Unspeakable division interceded._

_ You are the only person other than my three traveling companions who know, and at some point, I hope you are able to share the information with Harry. I wanted to let you know because I do love you, very much. Your words spoken that night ring so incredibly true, and I cannot express the depth of my gratitude that you had the courage to grasp your happy ending, thereby making mine possible. _

_ Know that I meant what I said regarding Rose, she is and always will be my daughter – blood or not and at some point, perhaps I'll check in on both you and she. _

_ I wish you many wonderful, happy years with Mc…Minerva. _

_ All my love, _

_ Ron_

_ p.s. Please don't get rid of my wizard and witches card collection, I may want them some day._

Hermione numbly noticed that the gargoyle had stopped, but she couldn't and didn't move. She didn't know how long she stood there before she blinked, and was looking at the very concerned face of the woman she loved. "He's gone." She breathed out, as the tears started anew.

Minerva enfolded Hermione in her arm as a partially wet wad of parchment was thrust into her hand as Hermione's raspy voice continued on, "Ron's gone," she forced herself to continue, "and not coming back."

Minerva didn't try to read or decipher the parchment as she brought Hermione closer to her, "It'll be alright, love." She kissed Hermione's temple, "As will he." She said knowing by her choice of words that Ron had not passed but had opted to remain whenever and wherever he had last gone with the Ministry.

Hermione nodded into Minerva's shoulder, holding her tighter to her, "I know, it's just that…"

"No one can know." Minerva breathed into the almond scented chestnut hair.

"And with everything else going on regarding the divorce and us…" Hermione said as she pulled back to look at Minerva through blurry eyes.

"I promise, love we'll get through this." Minerva's quiet conviction creating a touchstone for Hermione again.

"I…" And she stopped as she stared at Minerva, mind finally processing what Minerva had uttered, not once but twice. "What did you say?" 

Minerva's mouth quirked into a partial smile, "There's the woman I love."

_Xoxo_

_a/n: As always, hope you're enjoying._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I can't believe the two of you." Hermione chastised as Helena slipped into the seat opposite, "I thought you were going to stop the wagers once we married."

"Yes, well…" Helena glanced around the restaurant looking for Minerva, "it's difficult to stop a seventy year habit. Which," she glanced to Hermione and her previous question died on her lips as new one slipped past them, "Does she know yet?"

"Know?" Hermione asked, eyes narrowing in question, "What?"

Helena reached over taking the glass in front of Hermione, "That you're pregnant."

Hermione's eyes widened to the size of Minerva's tea saucers, "I'm…it's impossible we only…"

"It does only take once, dear." Helena said as she leaned forward, "Which I'm sure there is an amazing detail or two held in there. As she has yet to tell me how she transfigured only one part of her anatomy and by the look upon your face I'm going to guess remained true. However, I'm curious to know if…well, if it felt as it did with previous lovers shall we say?"

"You just informed me that I was pregnant, and your…curious as to whether Minerva felt the same as a previous lover?"

"Well," Helena shrugged, "yeah. It's a fascinating notion to be able to transfigure one aspect of oneself and not the whole body."

Hermione stared at Minerva's longtime friend, and decided to drive a point home. "Then no. She isn't. She is slow. Passionate." Her voice dropped a half octave, as she repeated, "Slow." She watched Helena swallow and continued on hoping to make the woman opposite even more uncomfortable, "Soft. Gentle. And it isn't just one appendage that she changes. As there is something she does with her tongue…" Hermione leaned incrementally closer, "just thinking about it gets me wet." Pure satisfaction pulsed through Hermione as Helena shifted in her seat, a blush beginning to spread up the other woman's neck, "And the handful of times she has morphed various parts, she will elongate or thicken it to ensure both of us are filled," she relished the dark blush staining pale skin as her voice dropped, "completely before making love." She waited a heartbeat before asking, "Does Harold take you slow? Ensuring that you are aching for his touch before covering you with his mouth? Slipping his tongue into you? Does he do that for you?"

"What dear?" Harold asked sliding in next to his wife.

"Harold, Helena," Minerva lovingly smiled at her wife as she sat next to her, noticing the slight sparkle in brown depths, "What?" she quietly asked.

"Nothing that can't wait," Hermione sincerely answered as she motioned for the server to return while sliding her previous drink over to Minerva. "Did you win your wager?"

Minerva set a piece of paper down on the table depicting a name with a number, "I believe so."

Harold helped himself to Helena's drink, wondering why she had such a deep blush along her neck, "What did you two wager about this time?"

"Whether I could procure a sitter for our foursome next Friday evening."

Hermione turned to Helena, "And you think finding a sitter in a place like this…"

Helena and Minerva outright laughed at Hermione's indignation and after several breaths, Minerva began assuring her wife that she was fairly certain the person she procured could be trusted with Rose. "I do believe so," she said deciding to put Hermione's mind at ease, she leaned closer, "as Filius and Pomona are behind the bar having a drink with their son."

"You and your blood wagers." Hermione muttered while placing an order for some water as Harold ordered a whisky.

Minerva gently rubbed Hermione's leg, "Are you feeling alright?"

"She's fine," Helena interjected, "just pregnant."

Minerva turned to Helena and then back to Hermione, "Really?"

Hermione shrugged, "Helena said I was…"

"Here," Helena subtly pulled her wand from her robes and cast the conception charm, and after a minute the air around Hermione glowed blue. "Yup, a boy."

"I swear…Helena one day…" Minerva turned to her wife, leaning over and kissing her fully.

"I know," Helena leaned into her husband, "we'll talk." She kissed his cheek as the two women continued their passionate embrace.

"Speaking of, what am I to be helping you with?"

At this, Hermione broke her kiss from Minerva and turned to Harold as Minerva's arm wrapped around her, "Transfiguration, namely elongating and thickening…"

"Hermione…" Minerva hissed as a delightful blush immediately colored milky white skin.

Harold swallowed and coughed before meeting impish eyes, "Transfiguration you say?" he countered, "And how does one go about learning those types of spells?"

"Well," Hermione didn't move her gaze off of Harold, "how about we discuss it as part of the next wager's winnings."

Xoxo

_a/n: :)_


	22. Chapter 22

_a/n: I had intended the previous chapter to be the last one; but ended up writing a little bit more to tie off a loose end or two. Enjoy._

Chapter 22 ~ Epilogue

Hermione grasped Minerva's arm, stopping her wife from exiting the shop, "Love, wait."

Minerva's brows narrowed, but upon seeing where Hermione was looking towards, she followed her wife's line of sight and sighed as Cassidy was in what could only be construed as an animated conversation with none other than, Ronald Weasley. She'd have known him anywhere, even without looking as he had forty-seven years ago. "It seems, my love, that life has come full circle."

"But our grandchild?" Hermione's voice rising, and it was Minerva's turn to reach out and stop her wife from departing the store.

"So it would seem."

"Does he know…"

"No," Minerva softly stated causing Hermione's wide brown eyes to jerk back to meet emerald ones, "and at this juncture it would not be wise for you to interfere."

"But…" Her eyes again left to find Ron chuckling at something Cassidy had stated, "He's my…he can't!"

"I assure you he can." Minerva calmly replied.

Hermione fully turned, "How can you be so calm about this? He's my ex-husband and best friend and…she's…"

"Our grandchild, who captures Ronald's heart much like you captured mine."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at her still very elegant and beautiful wife, who seemed to have somehow escaped the many ravages of age except her hair which during the last few years had finally began to turn grey, "Is there something you know that you never told me?"

A twinkle sparked in emerald depths, "Merely that Ronald wasn't going in the past, rather the future."

"And you never thought that relevant?"

"I didn't dream that our lives would cross once more."

"And now that they have?"

Minerva laced her arm through Hermione's as she turned to retrace their steps and perhaps sit at the bistro on far side of the store thereby giving Cassidy a bit more time to spend with Ronald. "Well, my dear, it seems that you'll have an opportunity to meet the love of his life after all."

Hermione sighed, "I can't believe this."

Minerva absently nodded while running her fingers soothingly over Hermione's arm, mind on the more pertinent problem. How she was going to explain a sudden influx of galleon's in their vault because of winning her latest wager with Helena? As if it had been difficult to stage a meeting this afternoon with their granddaughter after Helena's discovery yesterday that Ronald was here, in this time. Helena hadn't believed Cassidy would catch Ronald's eye, if Minerva could somehow manage to arrange an incidental encounter…both debating the viability and if Cassidy was to be the woman who would or had ensnared Ronald Weasley like Hermione had captured Minerva's all those years ago.

As they turned the corner, Minerva's eyes drifted to the Alley and she couldn't stop her head from shaking slightly at what the future would bring. An introduction by Cassidy to she and Hermione; and she could already see Ronald's face blushing as he stammered…followed by a wedding…leaving a very interesting future ahead of them. Not that the last forty some years hadn't been interesting; rather it had been fantastical, wonderful and filled with love. But as her thoughts returned to their granddaughter and Ronald…she gently squeezed her wife's arm causing Hermione's diatribe to rumble to a stop and brown eyes turn back to hers.

"To everyone within this time, save Harry, Ronald's been dead for decades; including to Molly and Arthur."

Hermione numbly nodded, "Including the Ministry…"

"I'll go speak with Kingsley this evening after dinner," she swallowed, "and see what he knows regarding Ronald's disappearance."

Hermione's face blanched, "You don't think he knows, do you?"

"I don't know." Minerva calmly relayed, "But I shall find out one way or the other."

Hermione's heart swelled in pride at her wife's unfettering confidence in her skills, "I have no doubt." She lovingly stated, "I'll contact Hugo and Rose if they might be able to join us for a quiet dinner with just the four of us."

Minerva easily sensed Hermione's discomfort regarding asking Hugo and Rose to leave their spouses and children to come over for dinner, "I'll do it, and explain that it's regarding the estate. They know how much I detest others to be involved with personal business."

Hermione shook her head, "No," she feigned a smile, "you'll be with Kingsley for probably the bulk of the afternoon, I'll do it." She sighed, "You don't really think that Cassidy…is the one do you?"

"I don't know, but either way, I'd rather be prepared." Green eyes lovingly meet brown ones, "Especially after all that we have been through after his disappearance, the finalizing of the divorce, our marriage, Hugo, Rose's parentage coming out and the list, my love, goes on."

"That it does," Hermione agreed wishing she didn't remember the all too public investigation into her wife's professional decorum with regards to Minerva's relationship with her upon revealing Rose's true parentage.

Minerva watched as Hermione's brown eyes darkened to a rich mocha hue and Minerva tipped her head ever so much as Hermione gently smiled while reaching up and touching the side of her face.

"I was just reminiscing about all of the things we have been through, and…" Hermione smiled while leaning closer, "I am so lucky to have you and to be loved by you." Hermione didn't wait for a reply as she leaned forward and brushed her lips lovingly across her wife's in a gentle affirmation of the love she felt for the woman in front of her.

Even after all these years, her lips were soft. Loving. Welcoming. And as they separated to enable her to deepen her kiss, she heard a moan emanate from her wife causing her heart to soar as she snaked fingers into greying hair.

"Really?!" Cassidy's voice breaking across the air, "I leave you two for five minutes and you're necking like a couple fourth years. You realize that most grandparents…"

Hermione had gently pulled away from Minerva, eyes remaining trained on her wife as she spoke to their granddaughter, "Careful with your next words young lady."

Cassidy's face blushed lightly as she finished, "don't openly express their love as you two do. And I…"

Hermione didn't have to reply as Minerva's twinkling eyes turned to Cassidy, "Was substantially longer than five minutes." And before Cassidy could comment, Minerva continued on, adopting a voice Hermione knew at once – the fabled Headmistress of Hogwarts voice. The one that always made their children, grandchildren and countless others buckle upon encountering it, "Care to the share the details of the young wizard you were socializing with?"

Cassidy's mouth fell open as she blinked in shock at her grandmother. _How the hell did she know that?_

"Other than he's about a two years older than you and works for the Ministry."

At that point Cassidy didn't stop the question from stumbling from her lips, "How can you possibly know that?"

Minerva felt Hermione loop an arm through hers and they began slowly walking back to the doors, Minerva momentarily ignoring Cassidy as she silently spoke to Hermione, "My doubt is dwindling regarding respective roles."

"Mine too." Hermione breathed in response as Cassidy caught up to them.

"So are you going to tell me?"

Minerva met her granddaughter's emerald eyes, "No dear. There are some things that you'll have to discover for yourself."

"Fine then," Cassidy remarked as her eyes twinkled with mischief, "I bet you can't guess his name?"

Hermione elbowed her wife, "Don't." she warned as an elegant brow rose and amusement danced across refined features.

"First or last?" Minerva countered, momentarily ignoring Hermione's quiet protestations.

"Either," Cassidy challenged.

"And what shall I receive if I do correctly guess?" Minerva inquired and Hermione turned to Cassidy to see what their granddaughter would come up with as leverage – the game having been started near a decade ago, and with each passing year, she was showing more adeptness at wagering against her wife – but this was no ordinary wager, whether Cassidy knew it or not.

"Uhhh…" Cassidy paused, narrowing her eyes at her grandmother. "You know who it is, don't you?"

A rich laugh echoed out from Minerva's lips and Hermione couldn't help the small chuckle from slipping past her own, "Why of course I do, dear." Minerva took another breath as she paused and turned to Cassidy, "Why else would I take a wager if I couldn't win it?"

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

_a/n: Another odd and unique road traveled down; hope it was entertaining :)_

_I've been asked to share how I write Minerva. When writing her character, I think of a woman who was born in the first part of the 20__th__ century who is headstrong, passionate, intelligent and has a sharp wit but it remains buried while in daily interactions behind decorum and professionalism – and we only see her true persona when she is amongst those she deems friends. Additionally, I always try to have her speak in a formal manner, as it fits with the time period she grew up in. Now, each Minerva (and Hermione along with each sub-character) I write, I endeavor to make slightly different with the same base characteristics but with different life experiences – so for instance, Minerva might be more willing to become friends with prior students in one story or not in another one and that is predicated on the experiences from that life and that story…_


End file.
